Broken Soul
by xxQuixQuixBabixx
Summary: Bella's mother left when she was 15, but she left her with a gift.. Charlie abuses Bella and is the cause of Bella's Broken Soul but who is going to be the one to fix it. BX?
1. My Mother's Gift to Me

I woke up like I would any other morning. I didn't get any sleep last night because Hope was crying all night.

I walk over to the bathroom stumbling because my leg still hurts from last night when Charlie stepped on it.

I hopped in the shower avoiding hitting my arm up against anything.

I scrubbed my soar body. Refusing to look at my scared, un-healing body.

I step out and wrap myself in a towel trying my best not to reopen any sores.

Damn. I did it I looked in the mirror at my horrible face. My eyes had bags from no sleeping and I still had a scar from when Charlie gave me a black eye.

But that's what I get for so called "being the reason" why Renee left us.

_Flash Back_

"_Mommy where are you going?" I said through the tears._

"_I have to go away for a little while but I'll be back. I promise." She said while holding my 7month year old sister and tying to hold her tears back._

"_But mom can't you take me with you and Hope?" I was sobbing now. I couldn't hold it back anymore I loved my mom and I didn't want her to leave._

"_No Hope has to stay here with you sweetie. Please take care of her. Don't let anything happen to you and your sister okay. Here is a cell phone I will call you every month okay. I promise. I will never forget you baby but I will come back for you." She was crying now and so was Hope and I._

_She handed me Hope while she handed me the cell phone. She grabbed her suitcase and headed for the front door as I followed her._

_She gave us a kiss on our cheeks. "Honey I will text you as soon as I'm off the plane. Kay'. Call me if you ever need anything. I'm going to make an account and put money in it every month so you can get some nice stuff for you and Hope. Kay'. I love you baby and I always will. Good bye."_

_Flash Back Over._

But that wasn't a good bye it was a horrible one.

She never broke any of her promises. I still have that account and the cell phone. But Charlie doesn't know about it and he never will.

I use the account to buy Hope and me new clothes. My mom puts $300 dollars in it a month. Hope is the only real gift my mother left me and I love her with all my heart.

But Charlie only gives me money to buy groceries and to put Hope in day care.

I miss her so much. I wish she would come back and take me and Hope with her so that Charlie won't beat me anymore and so her, Hope, and I could be happy again.

But that not is happening any time soon.

I heard Hope start crying and I wiped away the tears I never knew were falling.

Now I begin my day of hell.


	2. A Great Lost

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while but i've been really busy with stuff and i will try and update more ofter.**

_

* * *

_

_A Great Lost_

* * *

Recap:

_I miss her so much. I wish she would come back and take me and Hope with her so that Charlie won't beat me anymore and so her, Hope, and I could be happy again._

_But that not is happening any time soon._

_I heard Hope start crying and I wiped away the tears I never knew were falling._

_Now I begin my day of hell._

I walked to my room and put on my clothes. Today I just wore my black tank, a black and white jacket, some black baggy pants, and my black and white Air Forces.

I made my way over to Hope's Room and picked her up. She was crying because she was hungry, as usual. I grabbed a bottle out of the mini fridge in her room and sat in the rocking chair and fed her.

She is about to be 2 years old now. She reminds me so much of my mom. She has light brown eyes like my mother, wavy brown hair, and a heart shape face.

Most people think she's my daughter when they see her. But I know she's not, she's my sister even though she calls me mommy.

She doesn't like Charlie, but he is never home of take care of her or even watches her.

So it really doesn't matter any way because when I graduate this year Hope and I are going to live with my mother…. Where I will never have to see Charlie again.

I love Hope like my own daughter and I never will let her go.

I don't think she will ever stop calling me mommy even if we do go live with my mother.

But its okay I will always love her no matter what.

I looked down at Hope and saw that she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and happy.

I walked to my room and placed her on my bed.

I looked in my closet and grabbed her a cute little dress to wear. It was brown and pink, it was my favorite dress on her.

"Hope baby wake up time to put on your clothes for school" I said I picked her up.

She rubbed her little eyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good mornin' mommy" she said sweetly.

"Good Morning sweetie. Put Your arms up so mommy can put on your pretty dress."

She did as I said and put her arms up so I could put on her dress.

I put on her little sandals and grabbed her hand.

"Mommy I want Fruit Woops for breakfast." she said.

"Okay sweetie lets go to the kitchen and get some." I smiled at her.

I sat her in her seat and grabbed her bowl and spoon. I grabbed the cereal and poured it in the bowl with some milk.

"Here you go sweetie. Do you want some orange juice?"

"No mommy I want grappie juice."

I got her some grape juice and poured it in her sipppy cup. I handed her the cup.

"Thank you mommy."

I made myself some cereal as well and ate and watched her eat.

"Alright Hope its time to go. Go get your book bag so we can go."

She ran out of the kitchen and wobbled up the stairs.

I grabbed my keys, purse, and book bag and walked to the front door.

A minute later Hope was behind me.

She put up her little hands for me to hold her. I grabbed her and we walked out to the car.

I was dropping Hope of at her day care and I saw that guy again.

"Hey Bella you look good today."

"What ever Heath I'm trying to take Hope to school so can you please leave us alone?"

"Okay but I'll see you later mommy dearest."

Ugh. I hated him. He was always trying to get me to go out with him. He was really annoying me lately and I am about ready to beat his ass.

Hope walked into her day care and waved.

"Bye mommy I wove you."

"I love you to sweetie see you this afternoon."

I got in my car and drove to school.

""Hey Bella you look hot. Want to go make another daughter." Mike asked.

"Hell No! Damn Mike why won't you leave me the hell alone. I don't like you okay and I will never have sex with you!!" I yelled at him.

"What ever Bella I'm going to get some from you soon. Shit I know your not a virgin."I so fucking hate him so much.

So I kicked him in the balls.

"Ahhh shit Bella what the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Nothing is wrong with me **dick**! And yes **dick** I am a virgin."I walked away.

I went to first period and all eyes were on me but I didn't care. I sat in my seat and listened to the teacher but I didn't care I had already learned this stuff in 9th grade at another school.

My morning periods were boring and I wasn't really paying attention. All of my grades where up to part and If I didn't pay attention in class for a day wouldn't bring down my 4.0 average.

I walked in the lunch line and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and walked over to my normal table.

"Hey Angela was up?"

"Nothing just wondering why you kicked Mike in the balls?"

"I did it because he asked me to have sex with him again and he said we would make another daughter oh and that I wasn't a virgin."

"I'm so sorry Bella. He is always wearing his dick for a hat.**(my saying!!)** Ugh! I just hate him." Angela went with him one and he tried to get her to have sex with him and she said no so he had sex with her ex best friend Jessica.

"I know and Jessica and Lauren act like nobody knows about them having sex with every guy on the football team." Lauren was Jessica's follower they were both on the cheerleading team but neither of them was the captain.

"Yeah. There both just a bunch of hoes without leeches." (**my saying. No stealing!!)**

"It doesn't matter anymore Jessica's pregnant and is afraid to tell Mike anyway." I sad so nonchalantly.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah.. I umm fell the other day and had to go to the hospital and I saw her there and she was all scared and stuff because the doctor had just told her she was pregnant while she was getting a check up."

"Wow. Wonder what Mike is going to do when he finds out"

"The same thing he has always did. Not care and still have sex."

The bell rang and I said goodbye to Angela and went to Biology.

My afternoon classes were a drag and I just kind of dozed off in my thoughts about Hope and I when we left Forks.

I really want to leave Forks and go live with my mother. I can't wait until I see her again. I haven't seen my mom in 2years and I love her. I not only want to leave because I want to see her but I need to get away from Charlie.

I would call the cops on him but..

He is the cops and calling his office just to tell them he is beating me wouldn't work.

They would probably just say I'm crazy and that Charlie puts people in jail like that not them putting him in jail.

But it doesn't matter anymore I am going to get away from him someday.

My last class was over and I went out to my Ford to go pick up Hope.

Charlie bought me a Ford F-150 last year for my birthday- Which was the day before he started beating me.

I made my way over to the truck and drove off to pick hope. I pulled up to her day care and walked to the door.

"Mommy!!" She ran and jumped in my arms.

"Hey baby. How was your day at school?" she kissed me on the cheek.

"It was good. We pwayed outside today mommy." I sat her in her seat and buckled her up.

I got in the driver's seat and turned on the car.

"Mommy can you pway Veggie Twales on TB."

"Okay sweetie"

"Thank you mommy" I turned on Veggie Tales and hope started singing the theme song.

I love Hope so much and no matter how I try she always ends up calling me mommy.

Even though I love it when she calls me that I don't ever want to takes my mother's place.

I got home and brought hope in the house.

She ran upstairs to go put her book bag up and I went in the kitchen to make her a snack.

I cut up her favorite snack which was green apples.

I handed her snack.

"Thank you mommy."I picked her up and placed her in her seat.

I walked off into the living room where I found to beer cans sitting on the floor.

Ugh. Sometimes I wish I could just kill Charlie he leaves beer cans in the living room knowing that Hope could get hurt.

Hope walked in the living room and I put in the Veggie Tales DVD and she jumped up and my lap and cuddle to me.

After about an hour of watching Veggie Tales she fell asleep.

I walked upstairs and laid her in her bed and watched her fall asleep so peacefully.

I walked into my room and my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Hi is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes this is her may I ask who is speaking?"

"Yes this is Dr. Cullen from the Seattle Hospital. I have something important to tell you are you sitting down?"

"Yes Sir I am now. What is so important?"

"I'm sorry mam' but your mother is in fatal condition."

"Wh-what she can't be hu-hurt she just called me 3days ago."

"I'm sorry but she has been in a fatal car accident."

"No no no, this can't be happening. She can't be."

"I'm sorry mam' but she is. Could you please come out to the hospital she would like to see you."

"I'm on my way thank you Dr. Cullen"

I hurried up and I grabbed my purse and keys I picked up Hope she squirmed but stayed asleep.

I put her in her car seat and jumped in the front seat I drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

I grabbed my things and Hope and ran into the Emergency Room.

"Hello I am here to see Renee Swan."

"Thank you nurse I will take it from here" I man said from behind me.

"Hello I am Dr. Cullen the man who called you. If you will follow me I will take you to your mother."

"Okay."

I followed the man with Hope in my arms and we came to a stop in front of a room.

"This is your mother's room you may go inside now."

I walked inside and there I saw my mother lying in the hospital bed with all these bruises.

I wanted to kiss away every one of her pains.

"Bella come here sweetie."

I walked over to my mother with Hope in my arms and sat in the seat next to her bed.

"Sweetie you've grown up so much you're a woman now. I love you sweetie. You and Hope are so beautiful and I love you both so much."

Hope started to wake up and she saw my mother. She immediately wanted her mother to hold her.

I carefully placed Hope in my mother's arms.

"Hi Hope do you remember me I'm your mommy."

"Hi mommy you're pretty."

"Your pretty to Hope. Always know this sweetie I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you okay."

"Okay mommy."She kissed my mother on the cheek and my mother kissed her on hers.

I picked Hope back up and placed her in my arms.

"Bella what is that on your arm?"

Oh No. She saw my bruise. "Oh nothing mom I just fell and hurt myself it's not that bad."

"Let me see it sweetie."

I slowly removed my jacket off my arm and showed my mother.

"Oh no he's beating you. Something told me her wasn't going to stop. How could I leave you with that monster? I am so sorry sweetie."

"What are you talking about mom?" I started crying without my awareness.

"Baby the reason I left is because Charlie was beating me but I would never think he would do it to his own child. I am so sorry sweetie. I wish I could have taken you with me. Did he hit hope?"

I looked down to see a sleeping Hope with her thumb in her mouth. "No he never associated with him. I don't even think she knows who he is."

"Oh that is so good. Sweetie I have something to tell you."

"What mom?"

"I love you sweetie and I always will. I have never forgotten about you and I never will."

"What are you talking about mom?"

Her eyes closed and a smile appeared on her face and the heart monitor made one last beep and she was gone.

"No no no this can't be happening. Why me Lord why he. I love her so much god why did you have to take one of the last good things in my life. God why do you hate me I thought I was one of your children Lord. I'll repent I won't curse anymore I'll do anything but please just bring back my mother."

That was all it took I put hope in the chair and I fell to the floor. I started crying. I cried for me I cried for my mother. I cried for Charlie beating me I cried for everything. I cried for Hope I cried for life.

I felt a hand place itself on my back and I just kept crying.

"I'm so sorry sweet heart your mother told me to tell if she did die that all her money goes to you and that she wanted you to come live with me."

I turned my head to look into the strangers eyes and it was Dr. Cullen.

I am so confused how she could leave me with a stranger.

* * *

I followed the stranger in his car to his house.

When we arrived the house was so beautiful.

"Come on Isabella come inside and meet my family."

I followed Dr. Cullen inside of his house.

"Isabella this is my wife Esme."

"Hello Isabella and who is this child in your arms?"

"Its Bella and this is my little sister Hope."

"May I hold her. I can take her upstairs and she can lay in my bed and sleep?"

"Thank you Esme that would be very kind of you." I handed her my life ever so carefully so that she wouldn't wake.

"Hi my name is Alice were going to be the best of sisters Bella."

I looked at the short pixie girl odly. She was beautiful but not in a beauty like Esme but in her own beauty.

"Don't scare her away Alice she just got here."

"Its okay Dr. Cullen I'm not afraid. Hello Alice I hope that we do." She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

Then from behind me i felt someone pick me up in a bear hug.

"I can't breath."

"Emmet put her down." I looked over and saw a beautiful blonde girl. I turned my head to see who she was scowling at and there behind me was the huge guy who was very muscular.

"I'm sorry Bella I got a little carried away. But I'm Emmet and its nice to meet you"

"Its okay my name is Bella."

"Hello Bella my name is Jasper."

I turned around and saw Jasper he was nicely built but not like Emmet.

"Hello Jasper it is nice to meet you."

I turned my head and faced the stairs and I saw the most beautiful man on earth.

"Hello Bella my name is Edward."

* * *

**_What do you think? Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**


	3. New Commings: Charlie

_

* * *

_

**New Comings: Charlie**

* * *

Recap:

_I turned my head and faced the stairs and I saw the most beautiful man on earth._

_"Hello Bella my name is Edward."_

"Hello Edward" I blushed as he said my name.

"Excuse me but Esme may I please go up to my room now I'm really tired."

"Yes you may dear, Edward would you please show Bella to her room please?" she asked him polity. I really didn't want Edward to show me up to my room I was afraid that I would say something wrong or trip up the stairs.

_No _"Yes." Dammit.

As he walked up the stairs I followed they had a fairly big house and it was beautiful.

We made our final stop at a door that I assumed to be my room.

"This is your room Bella my room is just down the hall if you need me and Hope's room is connected to yours."

I opened the door and it was beautiful the room was black with an accent of a hot pink. There was a big king sized bed on the right side of the room and it was black with different shades of pink pillows I was in awe.

Right next to the bed was a door which led to Hope's room. I was very thankful of that because Hope preferred to sleep in my bed at night.

There were to other doors.

I walked over to one of the doors and opened it.

It was a bathroom. It was chocolate and blue with green and white accents. I loved it. There was a huge chocolate Jacuzzi bathtub and a shower near it. There was a white royal sink and a chocolate toilet. There were brown and white towels on the towel rack and shampoo and other hair products in the closet.

The bathroom was fully stocked.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the other door which was a closet.

It was a fully stocked walk in closet.

Wow. So many clothes.

I walked out the closet and went to sit on the window sill.

Totally forgetting and ignoring the presents of the god in my room.

"It's a beautiful view isn't it?" I jumped a little coming back to reality.

"Yes it is. Makes you wonder about all the beautiful things in this world we call home."

"I agree but there are some things that I don't have to look for because I have already found the most beautiful thing in the world." He smiled the most amazing crooked smile.

"Well you're a very lucky man for that." I said to him with a meaningful smile.

"Well I'll leave you to your thoughts love. Good Night." With that he turned around and left the room.

I thought back to the last words he said _love_. Once I fully registered it did he really just call me love?

He couldn't have I'm just old broken Bella…. That's what Charlie would tell… And its true.

Oh my God Charlie what is he going to think when he comes back tomorrow from his trip..?

What am I going to do.. How am I going to stay safe…

Does he know that Renee is dead?

I ran to the bathroom…

I had to take a shower…. I have to think.

I jumped in the shower with the hot water rushing my skin..

I could feel the steam fogging up the shower room it felt so good.

But how could I tell Charlie …

Tell him that I left him and that I'm never returning?

I'm 18 I am able to make my own decisions.

He can't do anything…. He doesn't know where I am..?

What if he does?

I wrap my hands around my body…

This can't be he can't come back… I don't want to hurt anymore.

He's going to kill me if he finds me.

No I'm going to call him and tell him that I'm not his anymore… I am my own person.

And my mother already gave me custody of Hope so he can't do anything.

I stood up out of the shower once I relived I was sitting down.

I opened the door and walked out.

* * *

Sitting on my bed I contemplated on what to tell Charlie.

Its past 10 and Hope fell asleep at the edge of my bed.

She looked so delicate so beautiful.

She was my world and I will make sure nothing and I mean nothing will take her away from me.

I dialed Charlie's number…

_Ring.. Ring_

"Hello."

"Dad I have something to tell you." I said wearily.

"Bella if you fucked up anything I am going to beat your ass." He yelled at me.

"No your not going to beat my ass. I MOVED OUT. I'm not going to put up with you beating me everyday and having to let Hope live in a home like yours. I'm not coming back and I bet you don't even care that my mother is dead. I love you Charlie but this is the end of you hurting me." I let everything go.

"Your going to regret that decision Bells. I will find you and you will be mine. I promise you that. You have made a bad choice and you will suffer the consequences. Your not going to leave me like your mother did and you will suffer." He said with a angry yet calmed voice.

I hung up.

* * *

**OHHHH whats bella going to do next.. Y did her mom make her live with them... The world will know... one day..**

**Sorry i havent updated in a while have been really bury with stuff...**

**Yep i tried out for the cheerleading team...**

**I MADe ITTT!! *clap clap***

**But review tell me what you think if you want to yell at me you can.. yes i am sorry about not updating...**


	4. One Messege Can Change Everything

**i DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERSSSSS**

But anyway i dedicate this chapter too..... **Simply Dazzling!!!**

I think she is one of the most awsomisttt people ever... She is soo nice.

If you are reading this i gladly thank you...!!!! :-)

Anyway i'm doing great thanks for asking.... Hope you liek this chpt and Remember... **REVIEWWWWW**..( but if you have nothing good to say then dont) B-)

_

* * *

_

**_One Messege Can Change Everything_**

_

* * *

_

_Recap: "No you're not going to beat my ass. I MOVED OUT. I'm not going to put up with you beating me every day and having to let Hope live in a home like yours. I'm not coming back and I bet you don't even care that my mother is dead. I love you Charlie but this is the end of you hurting me." I let everything go._

"_You're going to regret that decision Bells. I will find you and you will be mine. I promise you that. You have made a bad choice and you will suffer the consequences. Your not going to leave me like your mother did and you will suffer." He said with a angry yet calmed voice._

_I hung up._

I turned my phone off just in case he called back. I never noticed that I walked into the closet.

I slid down the wall until my butt was nice and settled on the nice soft carpet.

I repeated the last words Charlie said to me. _You're not going to leave me like your mother did._

I don't want to be around Charlie… I am seriously afraid of him now…

Before I knew he could hurt me but… well he did hurt me but.. I never really thought about all the harm he could bring to me… But now he is going to bring harm to me… He might kill me… But he will never find out where I am.

He will never hurt Hope…

I started hyperventilating.

I can't take it anymore.

What if he does find me?

He would take me by force.

The Cullen's can't save me from him.

They can't save me nor Hope…

I grab a hold of myself and rock back and forth.

I just started crying. I couldn't stop myself… I didn't want to stop… I knew there was nothing I or anyone else could do if Charlie ever did find me.

I heard the door open to the closet.

I didn't care who it was. I was probably just Hope and she has seen me cry before… But she will never know the cause of it.

The stranger held me to them.

"Shh it's okay." They rocked me back and forth.

I rested my head into their chest. Who is…

Edward?

It was Edward holding me…

Whispering soft words to me.

"It's okay I'm here now you don't have to cry anymore. It's okay nothing bad will happen anymore okay."

He just stopped talking and held me. He rocked me back and forth and the repeated motion stopped the crying and all that came were stifles and soft cries.

I felt the welcoming black came and I fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke in a bed.

I didn't remember falling asleep in a bed.

I remember being in a closet, crying… I fell asleep in Edwards's arms.

I looked around me and saw that I was in my bed.

I felt myself. I was wearing a sports bar and some basketball shorts.

Okay I'm fine.

I look at the edge of the bed and I didn't see Hope.

Fear crashed through my boundaries. Where could she be.

I jumped out of the bed and ran to her room.

She wasn't laying in her bed.

My heart starts pumping faster it was getting harder to breath.

Where could my mini angel be?

I run down the stairs as quickly as I could. I managed not to stumble nor fall. Wow.

I make it into the living room and she still isn't there.

I run into the kitchen and she wasn't there.

My heart hurts more now I can feel the pain of losing her creep in.

I see there is a door leading out of the kitchen towards a deck.

I run out on the deck and I spot Hope in a nearby garden.

I jump off the deck and run full speed towards her.

I pick her up and hug her with all force.

"Where were you baby. I couldn't find you I got scared." I told her while I turned her around so she could face me.

She wiped away the invisible tears I never knew where falling. "Mommy I woke up and you where still sleeping Grandma Esme said don't wake you and she as-as-"

"Asked sweetie as-ked"

"Yes that word did I want to hwelp her wit her garden. And I said yes so I've been out here wit her." She smiled. "I'm sorry I scared you mommy."

She kissed me on the cheek. "its okay mommy will be okay."

I kissed her on the cheek and turned around to see the whole house looking at us.

"Wooo Bella I saw you running for her and you jumped the deck like you where in the Olympics. I'm glad you found her out here I thought if you didn't notice her you were going to kill Esme poor plant."

My cheeks turned bright red.

Rosalie elbowed Emment in the stomach and they walked inside with him mumbling.

Esme walked towards me looking very sad.

"I'm sorry that I scared you sweet heart. I just didn't want her to wake you. You looked so peaceful I'm sorry." She hugged me as she spoke.

"It's okay Esme I was just worried. I just love her so much and I don't want to ever lose her." I began to feel the hot tears flow from my eyes.

"Mommy your crying again. I'm sorry mommy I really am." She started crying also.

"I'm so sorry baby mommy wasn't trying to make you cry also." I was holding her while Esme was holding me.

"Bella, how about you and Hope go inside and get dressed and I'll make you breakfast."

I wiped my eyes and Hope's and walked inside of the house.

I found Edward sitting in the kitchen.

"Where you watching us?" I asked him

"To be truthful yes but I wanted to ask you something but I'll ask you once your completely dressed."

I looked down at myself and realized I was still in my sports bra and basketball shorts.

I blushed a very bright shade of red and walked into the living room and all but ran to my room.

I looked on my bed to find a set of clothes.

There was a black and gray shirt with gray skinny jeans and black heels.

And a whole lot of accessories. (**clothes on my profile didn't feel like explaining it.)**

I put on the outfit and changed Hope into one of her little summer dresses.

I grabbed my paramore hand bag and walked downstairs with Hope in my arms.

"Aww see Rosalie I knew she would like the outfit." Alice clapped her hands with joy.

I heard Rosalie mumble tramp under her breath. It took all of me not to punch her in her damn face.

"Yea thanks this is one of my many euphemism styles." I said with sarcasms.

"Hey guys I'm going to drop Hope off at her day care and I'll meet you at school." I said towards the Cullens.

"Oh Bella I was wondering could Hope stay home with me. It wouldn't bother me at all it would be less money you would have to spend and you wouldn't have to worry?"

I looked at her a little afraid but I couldn't hurt her non the less and I wouldn't have to worry about Charlie trying to pick Hope up from her daycare.

"Yes that would be a great idea Esme."

I looked down at the angel in my arms. "Sweetie you're going to stay here with Grandma Esme."

She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Esme glided over ever so gracefully to grab Hope. I handed her outside to see my newly painted black Ford.

I re-painted the day before my mother died it re-mined me of blood so I had to change it.

I got in my truck and drove to the school.

I pulled up to the school and got out of my truck.

Before I even walk in the door Heath walks up to me.

"Hey baby I know you're a little mad about your mother dying. But you can come to my house and cry on my shoulder for the night." And then her grabbed my ass.

I grabbed him by the hand and flipped him forward.

"NO. And DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUT MY MOTHER AGAIN!"

I ran into the school building everybody was looking at me but I really didn't care right now.

I was walking to my locker and I saw Edward standing in my way.

"I saw what you did Bella. And I really want to talk to you." His eyes were pleading but I had only a minute to be to my next class.

"Here text me I don't want to be late to class." I took his blackberry and put my number in and ran to class.

Once I was seated in class and finished with my work. I checked my phone.

I had the enV2 and it was one of my many babies.

_Why where you crying last night?_ I couldn't tell him why I was crying then Charlie would really kill me or Hope and I don't' want any harm to come to her.

_I was crying about my mom and some other things. _I didn't want to lie to him but I did tell him the truth just not the whole truth.

_What were those other things?_

_I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about it._

_Oh okay. Hey I'm sorry about what Heath said to you. I would have punched him in the face but I had seen what you did to him and I thought that was enough… for now. _Wow he cares… For now.

_Lol. Thanks but I'll talk to you at lunch Mr. Smith is starting to wake up._

_Oh Okay. If you need me just say my name and I will be there. If you need a shoulder to lean on I'll b there to. Ttyl. _

Wow he really does care about me. I think I might like him.

No I can't like Edward. Everything love is taken away and I don't need another part of my heart broken.

Morning classes passed by quickly and lunch arrived very early.

I was walking through the lunch line when Lauren the biggest hoe on campus walks up to me in her little too tight mini skirt.

"Eww its Bella. Hmpf I see your trying to get Edward but he is mine. Repeat he is mine so don't go near him again." She got to close to my face and scratched my face like a cat.

I slapped her with all my might and she stumbled back holding her hand to the growing red bruise.

"1. Don't you ever put your hand in my face again 2. Edward doesn't want you and three. At least I can get guys without having to show everything that I have." I turned to walk away and Jessica came up behind me and kicked me.

"Well at least her mother is alive and not in hell." Jessica yelled.

I turned around and knocked her to the ground. I just went wild on her I jumped and sat on her torso and just punched her in the face over and over again.

I felt someone pull me off her.

I turned to see Edward pulling me off her.

I knew sometime tomorrow I would be in the Principles Office but I didn't care.

Edward led me to an empty classroom.

"Bella are you okay." His eyes full of worry and furry.

"No I'm not. They were talking about my mother. Do you know how it is for me? She left when I was 15 I had to be a mother for Hope when I was 15. Yea my mother sent me money but no one knew. And then when I was just about to go live with her and be happy some anonymous driver crashes into her and she dies. Do you know how it feels to be me?"

I fell into his arms crying…

"I'm so sorry Bella I really am I wish I could change it for you. I wish I could make it all better." He just rocked me just like he did last night.

Once I finished crying he asked me did I want to go to class and I didn't so we got into my truck and drove off.

* * *

"Where are we going Edward?"

"We're going to Barnes and Nobel."

I smiled at him and looked out the window.

We arrived at B&N and I was looking through a random book shelf until I came to a book called _Number the Stars._ It seemed like a good book. Walked over to find Edward sitting on the floor reading a book.

"I found a book. Ready to check out?"

He shook his head yes and we walked to the counter.

"These are some nice choices you two have made. You two must be a very happy couple." The clerk said. I blushed and Edward thanked him and grabbed the bags.

We were riding in the car and my phone started to vibrate it was a text message but I didn't know who it was from.

_If you don't come back to me soon Bella I will make sure you don't ever breathe again. I want you and Hope back NOW. And if I don't get what I want you know what happens Bells and I don't want you to meet your mother again a little to early._

That was the end of the message and I could feel the pain coming.

"Edward pull over."

"Bella where almost home we will be there in 10mins."

"Edward PULL OVER"

He looked at me and nodded. He pulled over and I jumped out of the car.

I screamed when my body touched the hard ground.

I could feel the welcoming black creeping towards me with every breathe I took.

"_Help"_ Was all I could manage to say before the black blanket welcomed me in.

* * *

**Soo iS Bella going to Edward the real reason behind all her episodes.???....**

**When will Charlie appear....**

**What is Bella going to do....?**


	5. Anger Kills All

**Blah blah you know i don't own twilight.**

Sorry this chpt might be a little mean but i am and wus really angry and i am going through alot of stuff right now so i might not update alot but i will try.

* * *

**Anger Kills All**

* * *

Recap:

"Edward PULL OVER"

He looked at me and nodded. He pulled over and I jumped out of the car.

I screamed when my body touched the hard ground.

I could feel the welcoming black creeping towards me with every breathe I took.

"_Help"_ Was all I could manage to say before the black blanket welcomed me in.

* * *

I woke up in my room.

And once again at the end of my bed I saw Hope sleeping.

I walked over to my mini angel and took her into my arms.

She was breathing soundlessly and she just looked so beautiful I walked over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat.

I rocked back and forth remembering when my mother would hold me.

_Flashback:_

_I sitting on my mommy's lap and she was rocking me in her rocking chair._

"_Sweetie why can't you go to sleep?" She asked with her willing eyes._

"_Because mommy I want you to sing to me first." I begged her._

"_Okay baby but only one song."_

"_Thank you mommy." And I kissed her on the cheek._

_She started singing._

_What a beautiful child you are._

_So sweet and filled with joy._

_No one else can break your band of innocents you'll see._

_Your like an angel sent for me._

_You're my pretty little angel darling._

_You'll see one day what you mean to me._

_When you wake I hear you call smiling that smile for me._

_You're my angel so sweet my little darling._

_No one else can take you away._

_You may cry my darling but I'm here._

_I'll do anything to see you smile._

_You're my angel yes you are._

_So sleep my little sweet._

_Oh just sleep my little sweet_

_My sweet little angel._

_By the time the song was over I was asleep in my mother's arms._

_**Flashback over.**_

As the flashback ended I had noticed I was singing it to Hope.

I wish that song were true and that my mother would have stayed. Just to see me smile.

I lied Hope on my bed and kissed her good night.

I walked downstairs and I saw the whole family assembled in the living room.

Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Ah Bella your awake are you feeling a little light headed." I never noticed it but I was feeling a little light headed.

I nodded my head yes and walked to one of the vacant couches.

"Bella you don't know how much you scarred us. What made you feel that way sweetie." I looked to see that those motherly words had come from her.

"Esme I don't really feel ready to talk about it but I'm going to go grab something to eat and go to bed."

She nodded her head yes but her eyes were full of sorrow and regret. As much as I wanted to tell her I just couldn't. I didn't want to bring them into m situation. It's not like they really cared anyway it was clear Rosalie hated me and the rest were only putting up with me because my mother died.

I walked in the kitchen looked in the fridge and saw an apple I took that and walked up to my room.

I was close to my room. But then I was grabbed and pulled into a room.

I turned to face the person and it was Edward.

"Bella please don't say a word just go sit on the bed please."

I did as I was told because one I was confused and two what else could I do?

"Now Bella I know there has to be a reason behind you crying so often and you making me pull over so you could puke. And I am tired of you putting it off and hiding it.- "

He saw that I was getting scarred and started pacing.

"I'm not trying to scare you Bella I just want to get to know you. I want to get to know the real Bella I know there is another reason behind all of this and I want to know. I care about you and I don't like to see you when your hurting."

I was just about to day something and he cut me off.

"God why Bella?.. Why can't you let me in all I want to do is help. I have shown you countless times that I am here for you and each and every time you push me away. Didn't you see Esme face you refused to not tell her? She was heartbroken and the whole time you were sleeping she was sobbing. She thinks of you as one of her own Bella. And you should have seen Alice she was so scarred she was sobbing because she didn't want her new found sister to be hurt. But no you don't even want to tell us the reason behind your sorrow?" I was pissed I couldn't believe he was telling me off about my problems.

"First of all Edward I don't want you yelling at me because I am not some fragile child I am 18 an adult I demand to be treated ad respected like one. And secondly don't tell me what you think I need to hear because I ALREADY KNOW. You think I didn't see the hurt in Esme's eyes when I said no to her huh? And yeah I guess Alice was crying but I didn't hear you mention anyone else's name. SO NO. You think I would tell you what's so called 'wrong with me'? I would but I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO YOU EDWARD CULLEN. And three don't you even speak to me." And with that I walked out of the room.

I ran into my room not hearing a word out of anybody.

I didn't care what anybody had to say right now. I couldn't believe Edward would talk to me like that. Like he actually cared about me. All the people that have cared about me have died or either turned their back on me.

And I know this family is going to do that to me so I won't let them in and even if I did Charlie would kill me and them.

And I don't want that happening and as long as nobody knows i live here me and Hope will be safe.

And I don't care about Edward anymore I though I felt something for him but the hell with that shit he wants to yell at me hell i can yell back.

I'm done with him.

I don't give a shit about him.

* * *

**So review and i might update sooner... **


	6. Rain Drops My Tear Drops

_

* * *

_

**_Rain Drops My Tear Drops_**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_And I know this family is going to do that to me so I won't let them in and even if I did Charlie would kill me and them._

_And I don't want that happening and as long as nobody knows i live here me and Hope will be safe._

_And I don't care about Edward anymore I thought I felt something for him but the hell with that shit he wants to yell at me hell i can yell back._

_I'm done with him._

_I don't give a shit about him._

* * *

I looked out the window and saw that it was raining. I realized that I didn't want to be inside this house write now I just want to go outside for some air.

So I climbed out of the window and onto the roof. I was still raining but it wasn't heavy and I didn't want a coat. I looked at the rain and I didn't see rain drops I saw tear drops.

The thousands of tears I should have cried when Charlie beat me. The tears I should have cried when he raped me o' so many times…

But I didn't I had to be strong for Hope.

But I want to cry now. I want to let go of all those unshed tears. I want to forget my past.

I wanted Renee back.

I cried for everything.

I cried for Charlie forcing my mother to the decision of leaving me. I cried for every slap. I kicked I had to take. For every damn punch in my stomach. For him breaking my leg 3 times. For every got damn time he spit on me.

For every got time he would thrust into me and leaving me bleeding on my bed.

Or when he would fall asleep while rapping me.

Shit I'm tired of it. I hate him for putting me through hell.

I hate him for running of my first dog.

I hate him for making me become a mother at the age of 15.

I hate him for letting me get pregnant by him when I was 16 and killing it.

I hate him for making me suffer for so many years.

I started punching the roof top.

I hate the fact he made me do so many things for him.

For forcing me to suck his dick.

For hurting me.

For telling me that I'm nothing…

But he was right about one thing…

I would never be happy as long as he lived. I would never smile a true smile as long as I know he walks upon this earth undeserving.

Why did god put me through this.

Why did it have to be me? I didn't ask to be born into this family. I didn't ask him for Charlie. I didn't ask to suffer.

"Why me lord. I'm sorry for all the things I said. I'm sorry for being happy when I was supposed to suffer. I'm sorry for all of Charlie's actions. I'm sorry God. I'm so sorry."

I broke out into a full sob. I couldn't stop myself.

I brought my knees up to my chest and rocked back in forth in the fetal position.

The rain grew heavier and I was soaked. But I didn't care.

"I'm sorry for hurting Edward. I'm sorry for every time I get some one good in my life I push them away. I'm sorry that my mother left. I wish you could hear me mommy. I love you. I miss you so much. I promise you mom I will find the person who killed you and they will suffer. They will suffer for making you hurt for killing you. I promise you mommy I will make them scream for every scrape on your body. For every second you had to waste in that car with glass stabbing through your arm. They will suffer mother. I promise you mommy I will take care of Hope as if she was my daughter. I love you mommy so much. I wish you were still here. I wish that none of this would have happen. I wish Charlie wasn't so abusive. I wish we could have just been a happy family."

I screamed. I couldn't take the pain anymore it was too much.

I can't do it anymore I wish I would die and be with my mom.

But I can' do that to Hope. I can't leave her in this world alone. She's mine now.

_She's your daughter now Bella. Promise me you will keep her safe._

I could hear Renee saying those words so clear. I felt as though she was right there next to me.

"I promise mom."

I felt the rain slow down to a dribble and I realized I should go inside.

I climbed of the roof and stepped into my room. But I couldn't someone or something was blocking my way.

That someone helped me get inside.

I looked closely at the person and I saw those ember eyes.

Edward.

"I'm sorry." I was all I could say.

He held me to his chest and I cried. I couldn't take all the pain at once. I couldn't take the fact that I hurt someone. I felt like Charlie. How could I hurt this wonderful person? How could I hurt someone who was only trying to help me?

"You shouldn't be sorry it was my fault. I'm so sorry for making you upset Bella. I know you miss your mother and I shouldn't have said that."

I looked up to his face and saw that his eyes only showed love and sincere.

"Come on let's get you into some dry clothes."

"Edward?"

"Yes." He looked so perfect his hair was wet from pulling me inside. His ember golden eyes were brighter than they were yesterday. His shirt clung to his body. I couldn't stop looking at him.

"Bella?" He looked confused.

"Oh I was wondering could I borrow one of your shirts?' I was a little embarrassed to be asking him for one of his shirts when he has already done so much for me.

"Yes I'll be back in a second." With that he left the room.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped myself of all my clothing and got into the shower.

The hot water felt so good on my back. I felt as though it was taking away every stressed muscle in my body. I just wanted to stay in here forever to feel this wonderful sensation.

I washed every inch of my body to take away all of my tears.

I washed my hair and wrapped myself in a towel.

I looked in the mirror and I saw my reflection. My eyes were blood shoot red from crying. My cheeks looked as though I lost 3 skin tones. My hair was wet and clung to my face. My nose was a deep red.

I looked horrible. But I didn't care. I just really wasn't in the mood to.

I walked out into my room wearing nothing but my bra and panties.

I heard my door open I but I was just too tired to turn around and see who it was.

"Uh.. I brought the shirt Bella." I turned to see Edward shifting his weight back and forth. I could see he had taken a shower also and changed into some sleeping pants with no shirt.

"Thanks." I walked up to him and took the shirt I put it on and walked over to my window sill where Esme had made it look like a twin sized bed.

"Hey Edward could you… stay in here with me for the night?"

He walked over to where I was laying by the window and I scooted closer to the window so he could lay down.

"Yes." He laid down next to me and I cuddle myself to his chest. He grabbed the blanket off the floor and pulled it over us.

I could hear him humming but I was just too tired to ask him what he was humming.

I fell asleep within seconds laying on his chest.

* * *

**So what do you think... I like this one alot.... so far its my favorite chpter.... :)**


	7. Seattle

**Nope i don't own twilight. Don't think i want to.... well anyway here ya go... number 7 ;)**_

* * *

_

**_Seattle_**

_

* * *

_

_Recap: "Hey Edward could you… stay in here with me for the night?"_

_He walked over to where I was laying by the window and I scooted closer to the window so he could lay down._

"_Yes." He laid down next to me and I cuddle myself to his chest. He grabbed the blanket off the floor and pulled it over us._

_I could hear him humming but I was just too tired to ask him what he was humming._

_I fell asleep within seconds laying on his chest._

* * *

I woke up the next morning without my Edward. I got out of bed but the quick action made my head hurt and I fell back on the bed. Which only made it worse.

I turn to face the spot where Edward was sleeping to find a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Sorry I'm not next to you right now but you are sick love and I'm terribly sorry for that. But I am downstairs making you breakfast and Carlisle has given me the medicine to give to you._

_Just stay in bed because I know any sudden movements will hurt your head._

_Love,_

_Edward._

Aww he is so sweet. He knows exactly what to say in my time in my time of need. But I never just take care of him. It's always me he has to take care of.

I wish I could do something to make it up to him. To show him I can take care of myself.

"Good morning love." Edward walked over to me with a tray.

"Hi." He sat the tray on my lap and then gave me my medicine.

"I made you a cheese omelet and some orange juice. Also I brought you some antibiotics for your cold." He kissed my forehead and sat on the bed.

"Thank you so much Edward I wish there was a way I could repay you." I tasted the omelet and I couldn't help but moan at the taste. It was the best omelet I have ever had.

"You don't have to re repay me." Hmm I wonder why he stuttered. Oh well it doesn't matter.

I finished my omelet in about 10mins and took my medicine.

"Bella I think today you're going to have to stay inside."

Ugh. I didn't want to stay inside I wanted to go outside and sit under a nice shady tree and take a long nap.

"Edward I don't want to –sneeze-" I hate sneezing it sucks. I was looking around for some tissue.

"Here love." I took the pill and didn't enjoy it.

"Edward can I please go outside I just want to go take a nap under the tree." I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"Bella… Yes but later right now you're going to take a nice relaxing bath."

"Um… Okay" I tried to stand again but was to tired to do it on my own.

"Edward can you pick me up?"

He nodded his head and lifted me up bridal style. He walked into the bathroom and sat me down on the toilet.

"I'm going to go get you some clothes don't say anything just get into the tub." He looked at me sternly and walked out.

I did as he said because I was way too tired and doped up to rebel.

The tub water felt so good and relaxing there were bubbles everywhere and the jets were on** (for the slow minds it's a Jacuzzi bath tub.)**

Edward came back in and brought me my clothing.

"Love you can't fall asleep in the bath tub." I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"But I'm sleepy and I'm too weak to wash myself."

Oppsies I just proposed for him to clean me. But I don't care anymore I think I am going to let him in. And I feel as though I can trust him now.

"Are you sure love I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Yes I'm sure. I trust you and… I love you."

He picked up the wash cloth and began to wash my back.

"I love you to."

He began to wash me all over. His hands felt so good on my body.

When he finished he helped me out of the tub and wrapped me in a towel.

"Love you get ready and I'll be back in 5mins I'm going to go set up your area under a tree okay?"

I nodded my head yes and watched as he walked out the door.

I got dressed in the clothes he brought me which were very comfortable.

I looked in the mirror and I saw myself.

Red nose.

Red eyes.

Runny nose.

Oh great even my damn ears are red.

I look like I just went through a damn storm.

My hair was a little damp but I didn't feel like drying it.

Edward came back and picked me up.

"Edward I want something sweet and some powerade. I'm a sick person I can't do it on my own."I looked at him with my best puppy dog pout to make him give in.

"Yes but you don't need anything very sweet." I smiled.

He sat me on the counter.

And out of nowhere my mini angel came.

"Mommy!! Daddy said you where swiq are you okay?" She tried to get on the counter but couldn't so Edward picked her up and placed her on my lap. It wasn't the best idea but I would survive.

"Thank you daddy."

Aww she's calling Edward daddy.

"You welcome sweetie."

"Mommy are you otay now?"

"Yes honey mommy is doing fine just a little tired. How about you go find Uncle Emmy and play hide and go seek?"

"Okay mommy."

Edward picked her up off my lap and she ran up the stairs.

Edward lifted me up off the counter top and took me and my snack outside and sat us under a tree.

I began eating my cookie and looking and the cloudy sky.

"Bella you don't know how cute you look right now."

I blushed a very bright red but tried to play it off by drinking the Powerade. I finished m snack and laid down on Edward's chest.

"Bella I was just wondering do you consider us a couple now?" I never thought about that until he actually said something about it.

"Yes I do."

I fell asleep in Edwards's arms.

_I awoke in sitting in a swinging chair on Esme's porch._

_Hope was playing in the yard chasing a butterfly._

_I was sitting next to Edward he was smiling and so was I._

_Looking at our beautiful child Hope._

_I looked at Edward's face and saw he was at total bliss._

_I turned to face Hope and she was in a girls arms. She had red hair and blue eyes._

_Hope was crying but the lady was laughing._

_I ran to get my Hope. But she was just to fast._

_She I turned around and she was behind me then she was gone she was everywhere at once and I couldn't take it I wanted my Hope._

"_Edward help me." _

_I turned around and Edward was behind me but his eyes were red instead of amber._

_He smiled and he didn't have teeth. No. He had fangs._

_I turned to see that the lady holding my baby had the same eyes and teeth. _

_I started screaming._

_But I turned to see that my Edward was on the ground. He looked dead._

_And standing in his place was another male but he had long blond hair. He didn't have a shirt on just jeans._

_His eyes where a very deep violet._

_I looked deeply into his eyes and I saw…_

_I saw my death._

_He was giving me the look Charlie gave me before I was raped._

"_So you're the euphemism Bella. So over there is your daughter huh"_

"_Yes she is." I said it with such terror._

"_You little slut." The red head said._

"_I am not a slut. I'm a damn virgin so don't give me that shit."_

_She looked like she was going to attack me. She was squeezing my baby and she was crying._

"_Stop just leave her alone. Please don't hurt her."_

"_How is she your daughter if you're a virgin and anyway weren't you rapped by your father?"_

_I couldn't keep up my act any longer._

_I am a virgin I was forced in my eyes I'm a virgin. In god's eyes I'm a virgin._

_But Charlie did rape me._

"_Bella you're not a virgin you dirty bitch." The red head said._

"_Love you were raped?" Edward was trying to sit up but he was just kicked back down by the male._

"_Oh well Bella your time is up and I think its time to die but lets watch your daughter die first."_

_I turned to see the red head stab her fangs into my baby's neck and she drank her blood._

_I was screaming now._

I awoke in my bed screaming.

I rubbed my forehead and I had cold sweat. And I was crying/.

Where was my Hope? Where Is my baby?!?!?!

**(i was going to end it here but i didn't want to be a meanyy.. and get people yelling at me.)**

Edward bust through my door.

"Love are you okay. Why were you screaming?"

I couldn't answer him I had to find hope.

I ran past Edward and into Hope's room. There she laid in her bed napping.

I picked her up and rocked her back and forth placing kisses all over her face and hair.

She didn't wake up just pressed herself more into me.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked walking towards the bed.

I shook my head yes and no. Yes because I found my baby. And no because the dream was so real.

He sat on her bed next to me and wiped my tears away.

"Are you sure do you want to talk about it."

"No not right now." I just rocked my baby back and forth.

Edward put his arm around me and rocked Hope and i.

I felt my phone vibrate.

"Edward can you hold her I'll be right back."

* * *

"Hello"

"Hey Bells it's me Brittany." I couldn't believe it was Brittany I haven't seen her since her parents died when they were on vacation and she moved.

"Oh my gosh. How are you doing?"

"I'm great I'm in Seattle. I was just wondering do you want to hang out later on today about 3?"

I couldn't believe it I slept all yesterday and now it's 8 o'clock.

"Yea I would love to. Hey I'll call you when I leave."

"Okay."

"Love ya bestie. Don't fucking forget me."

"Love you to bitch. Hell to the mother fucking no I would never forget you sis. Duces."

Edward walked into the hallway.

"Who was that?"

"My best friend."

"Oh. What did she call you about?"

"Oh she was in town and was wondering if I could meet her at the mall in Seattle and I told her yes so I'm leaving about 2:30."

"Oh Okay I'm going to talk to Alice."

**Edward's POV**

I love Bella with all my heart but I jjst keep feeling as though she is keeping something from me. But since I can't read her mind I will never know.

Just like about 10mins ago she was screaming and crying in her dream but I couldn't do a damn thing about it because she won't tell me shit.

Ugh. I love her and all but all I want to do is help her. She keeps telling me that she trust me but it's like she has another side of her that she doesn't want anybody to find out about.

Something has happened to her in the past and I want to know.

I walked into Alice's room to find her reading a magazine.

"Hey Alice do you think its safe for Bella to go to the mall today to meet an old friend of hers?"

_I don't know Edward let me try and see. _Alice closed her eyes and tried to focus on Bella's future. But there was nothing there but black. A black pit of nothing.

Wtf?

"Alice why can't you see her future?"

"I don't know Edward. I just can't see anything? Did she give you a name?"

"No she just told me that it was her Best friend. I wasn't really listening to the conversation like I should have been."

"Fuck what if there is going to be a lamia at the mall." Damn Alice is right. That would be bad. Lamia are just like myself and Alice. Lamia are vampires who aren't made but born a vampire. There able to have children and grow old. Only if they please to though.

"Wait no I don't see a lamia in the whole state of Washington." Alice's eyes turned black but then back to their amber color.

"Well I'll just tell Bella that she can't go."

_Yeah that would be best._

I walked into the living room where I saw Bella, Hope, Emment, and Jasper. Emment and Jasper were playing the ps3. Bella and Hope where watching.

I snuck up behind Bella and sat her on my lap.

She started to laugh but settled down.

"Bella I don't think it's best for you to go to the mall tomorrow you're still sick and I don't want your cold to get worst."

"Edward I'm fine. I promise."

"No Bella I don't think you should go."

"Okay."

**Bella's POV**

Why the fuck would he tell me I couldn't go to the mall. Hell I'm fine and I can go if I want to. I'm going to get to the mall and he won't know.

I got off his lap and walked upstairs.

I called my friend Ray who lived in Seattle he was gay but like a god father to hope.

He told me to meet him at his house around two.

I went to the staircase.

"Hey Edward I'm going to let hope go see her god father. I'll be back around 5 okay."

"Okay Bella."

Yes he fell for it.

I fixed Hope's bag up and changed clothes.

Edward gave me the keys to his Volvo and I drove to Seattle.

No one tells me what to do anymore.

* * *

**What do ya thinkkkk?? REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	8. Brittany

**

* * *

**

Hey was up its me yea... um here goes chpter 8 hope you like it!!! :)

* * *

**_Brittany_**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_"Hey Edward I'm going to let hope go see her god father. I'll be back around 5 okay."_

_"Okay Bella."_

_Yes he fell for it._

_I fixed Hope's bag up and changed clothes._

_Edward gave me the keys to his Volvo and I drove to Seattle._

_No one tells me what to do anymore._

* * *

I pulled up into Ray's drive way and he was standing outside waiting for me.

Ray had that sexy messy blonde hair. If Ray wasn't gay I would have done so many things to him by now but he is gay but that still doesn't mean I can't kiss him…. Or make out with him.

I took my angel out of the car and she ran into Ray's arms.

"Daddy! I missed you!!" She jumped into his arms and it looked so cute.

"Baby you look so sexy." I said to Ray as I hugged him. Hope ran in the house and closed the door.**(pic on profile he is realllliii sexii)**

"Don't I get a kiss baby?'' Ray and I always kissed it was his way of telling me I was sexy even though he was gay and him and I would never be together.

First he gave me a chaste kiss but I wanted more than that. I wrapped my hands around his neck and started to tangle my fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me closer to him. I licked his bottom lip begging for entrance. He opened his mouth also wanting more. Our tongues fought for dominance but I wanted to explore his mouth more. I tasted him and he tasted so sweet yet sour. Just liked I remembered. He lifted my legs around his waist. I started to grind against but he pushed me up against the front door. I needed friction but Ray wasn't giving it to me so I whimpered.

Out of nowhere a truck pulled into Ray's driveway.

I gave Ray a quick kiss and bulled away from him. Ray turned around and there was someone in my Black Ford. Who the fuck drove my truck to Ray's house?

Edward walked out of my truck with the hardest face I had ever seen. His eyes showed pure hate, hurt, and sadness.

**Edward's POV**

I was walking into Alice's room and her thoughts hit me so hard.

It was Bella and some guy.

"_Baby you look so sexy." Bella said to the guy._

"_Don't I get a kiss baby?" Then he pulled her into a chaste kiss but she deepened it and they went into full make out mode. Wait? Did I just see a fucking tongue?_

I pulled out of Alice's vision and ran out of her room.

_Edward go get her purse and take her truck it has the directions on her navigational system how to get to his house._ Her thoughts yelled at me.

I ran into her room and grabbed her purse.

I ran at full vampire speed and got into her truck and drove to his house.

I can't believe her she is cheating on me and she was with him before she was with me. I can't believe her ass I see why she didn't want to tell me shit.

I pulled up into his driveway and there she was making full out with him. He had her up against the front door and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

I got out of her car and they stopped.

"Bella I thought you said he was Hope's God Father not your damn boyfriend."

_Oh shit I thought Bella told him I was gay. Damn looked what I did messed up Bellies and this guys relationship. Damn I really do Hope she tells him I'm playing for the other team. _How is this guy gay if he just made out with my angel!

"Edward I'm sorry. This is how Ray and I greet each other he is my best friend and he's gay he would never do anything beyond that." So he is gay. But I don't think its right for those to be making out.

"I'm so sorry dude. I didn't know you two were a couple. I'm sorry about the full out make out to. I just missed Bellie a lot and well yea sorry you had to see that dude. I love Bells like a sis not like… well I guess the way you do." His thoughts said the same thing I felt at ease now.

"I'm sorry Bella but you forgot your purse so here you go." I walked over to her and gave her purse. I felt like I still had to show this guy who owned her.

I gave her a kiss but immediately deepened it. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I licked her bottom lip for entrance and she let me in. I explored her mouth and she explored mine. I started trailing kisses down her neck

"Bella your mine" I kissed her collar bone and she moaned.

"Don't forget it." I sucked on that spot and she moaned louder.

"I love you. I'll see you when you get home." With that I got in her truck and left.

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe Edward jus did that but hey I don't care I have to leave in about 10mins to go to the mall to meet Brittany.

I walked back to Ray and gave him a kiss on the cheek to let him nothing bad happened.

I walked into his house and it was beautiful he was a great decorator.

I saw Hope eating a cookie and playing her little VV game for little kids.

"Hey baby I'm going to the mall to meet Brittany so can you watch Hope while I'm gone?" I said as I sat on his lap.

"Sure baby I'll watch her but be back soon in about 2hours I don't want to miss you too much." I gave him a quick tongue kiss because I didn't want to forget his sweet taste and left.

* * *

I met Brittany at Macy's and we shopped around a bit.

Once we were done shopping I had 12 shirts, 6 skirts, 11 purses, and 5 pairs of shoes.

We sat down in the food court and caught up.

"So how is living with Charlie he still trippen about nothing." I never told Brittany about Charlie rapping or beating me because I was too afraid to tell anyone. The only person who knows everything truly about me is Ray.

"Oh I moved out I live with some friends." She looked with an odd stare. I noticed her eyes where a dark violet now but still brown.

"Oh that's cool." She looked like she was going to ask a question but stopped herself.

"So how have you been since the accident?"

"Oh I've been just fine I moved in with my aunt and graduated high school about a year ago."

"That's great but hey it's late and I have to go see about Hope I hope we can get together another time."

"Oh okay that's cool but can you come with me to one more store I wanted to check it out."

I nodded my head yes and we walked to an antique store.

Brittany was looking around and I followed her. We walked to the back of the store and Brittany turned around to face me.

"Look Bells I don't know your whole fucking story but Charlie told me to come out here and convince your ass to move back in with him. I have always enjoyed your father and oppsies I forgot to tell you before I got here I fucked your dad and he is very good at what he does. We played cops and robbers. But yeah I advise you to move back in with your fucking father or there will be some problems."

Her eyes had turned black and she was serious. I didn't know what to do or say. I was so fucking scared I felt like I was going to wet myself.

"Hello lady's I'm sorry but our store is closing early today so I think it's time for you to leave. Make your purchases and go now. Thank you have a great day don't forget to come back and see us soon." The lady followed us out the door and I thanked god for her.

I walked well jogged to my- I mean Edward's car and drove to Ray's house.

* * *

I was laying in Ray's arms crying and Hope was upstairs taking a nap. I told Ray about what happened and everything.

"Can you believe it Ray she fucked my dad. Remember when we use to hang out and she would make jokes about my dad being cute. I never thought she was serious."

Ray, Brittany, and I used to hang out when I was 16 Brittany was 16 and Ray was 18. We were the best of friends until now. Brittany even used to kiss Ray until she got a little to touchy feely and he made her stop.

"It's okay baby I'm here it will be all right Charlie won't get you I promise I will protect you with my life." He kissed me on the top of my head.

"Would a kiss make you feel all better?" He asked.

I nodded my head yes and he started kissing me. It wasn't as bad as it was early with Edward. But it was sweet. He showed me love and caring through the kiss and that was all I needed right now.

He pulled away after what felt like hours but was only 5mins and told me to take a nap.

I laid on his couch and went to sleep.

After about an hour I woke up.

"Baby I called Edward and he said he is on his way to pick you up okay. I didn't tell him what happened but I told him that you were really sleepy and I didn't think you should drive."

I nodded and followed him into the kitchen. I asked him to make Hope and I a sandwich and he did.

I walked upstairs and woke up Hope so I could take her to the bathroom and she could eat.

We walked into the kitchen and sat down and ate about 1mins later Edward pulled up with Alice in the car.

Alice took her Porsche home and Edward, Hope, and I drove home in his Volvo.

When we got home I just wanted to sleep I didn't want to bothered by anyone and Hope was still tired after I gave her a bath. I put her to bed and fell asleep alone in my bed.

I had the same dream I had before but not only was it the red head and the blonde guy. Charlie was there to he looked like he did now but his eyes where a different color and he had fangs.

I woke up sweating and crying and I went into the bathroom.

I sat on the chair in the bathroom and cried.

I missed my mother and I'm fucking pissed she left me with Charlie. But I knew she had to or else we would have lived on the streets. She never told me where she went or how she got the money to give to me and Hope. But my mom made a way.

But now she's dead and I Charlie is after me.

I don't know what to do anymore.

* * *

**So what do you think..... Review please :)**


	9. The Beach

****

Hey guys here goessss numberrr.... 9999!!!

_

* * *

_

**_The Beach_**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_I don't know what to do anymore._

* * *

I fell asleep and dreamt about Brittany and my ripped out dad having sex… eww. I woke up and though about my situation.

Here I am lost for words… Scarred and in love.

_Wait in love… _Do I love Edward? Do I really want to risk letting him in?

I don't want to let him but I want to love him. Maybe I won't have to let him in.

But that would be impossible how can I love someone but never let them know?

How could I not tell him how I am truly feeling or let him believe off of false hope?

I love him with all my heart… But I'm afraid that if I tell him…

He'll die.

I would rather die than let Charlie kill the only family I have.

I wish I could just die. I wish I would just give myself to and let him have his way.

_What about Hope you would you give up everything… What about her happiness… Are you ready for that?_

I can't die. I can't leave the only thing in this world that I truly love and care for. She is my daughter I am here to take care of her an make sure nothing ever bad happens to her and so that she doesn't have to go through all the pain I have to go through.

I have kicked ass trying to keep her from seeing Charlie rapping me… I remember that one night she almost saw.

_Flashback_

"_Come here Hope mommy needs to give you a bath." I had finally potty trained Hope but it was time to take a bath._

"_But I don't wana take a bath I wana pway dress up mommy." She was trying to open up her dress up box but was having the hardest time._

"_No Hope it's time to take a bath you can play dress up tomorrow kay'?"_

"_Okay mommy."_

_I picked her up and took her to the bathroom where I had already had her bath water ready. I stripped her down and sat her in the bubble bath._

"_Mommy look at the bubbles there ranbowy." She was pointing to the bubbles but eat time she pointed at it she would mistakenly touch it and it would burst._

_I washed her up and just let her play with the bubbles._

_I was so distracted by Hope I didn't even here Charlie pull up. I heard him trying to open the front door and pulled Hope out of the tub and wrapped her in the towel._

"_Mommy I wasn't done." She was trying to get back in the tub but I was trying to put her clothes on._

"_No you have to put your clothes on right now." I finally got her clothes on and I was trying to run her to her room._

"_Dammit Bella why the hell are these toys sittin' around didn't I tell your lazy ass to clean up!" He was drunk again but I had to put Hope to sleep._

"_I'm sorry Ch- Dad I'll be done in a minute I'm trying to put Hope down to sleep." I laid her in the bed and tucked her in but she wasn't falling asleep._

"_Mommy where is my teddy?"_

_Damn. She never goes to sleep without that thing I can't even find it._

"_I don't give a FUCK BELLA. IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR STANK ASS DOWN HERE AND GIVE ME PLEASURE I'M GOING TO COME UP THERE AND GET YOUR ASS!" Yep he was drunk and serious and I had to find her bear._

_I was searching all through the room and I still didn't find it. I ran to my room to see if it was in there and Charlie saw me._

"_I'M COMING UP THERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"_

_I grabbed her bear and ran it to her. I think this was the fastest I have ever ran in my life. I gave her the bear and when I did Charlie was at her door post._

"_Aww look you're trying to put the little brat to sleep when your suppose to be PLEASING ME! If you don't come over here right now I will fuck you right here in front of her!" I kissed my angel on the forehead and told her to go to sleep._

_I walked over to Charlie and he pushed me to the ground. He started to up zip his pants._

"_Charlie please no don't do this in front of her I'll go with you please don't do this in front of her." I was about to start crying but I didn't want Hope to see me. He stopped and I stood up. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room. _

_End of Flashback_

Hope doesn't remember it and it happened 6 months ago. But I always will she cried that night and I couldn't do anything about it I had lie under Charlie as he stole my innocence.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I turned to see Edward sitting on my couch in the corner.

"What were you thinking about the made you so sad?" He looked sad and concerned but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I really don't want to talk about it. I might cry." I was true I would cry but he might think it's about something else though. Well I know he thinks it about something else.

"Oh well I made you some breakfast if you want to eat it. Oh and Ray said he will be over later if you would like." He looked like a cute little puppy that just lost a war and it's all my fault.

"Yeah I would like that how about you eat it with me and oh where is Hope?" I eyed the food he brought me which was some cereal and an apple but I wasn't that hungry.

"Oh I'm not hungry and she is still asleep its only 5:30am." Ugh. Its still early and I don't want to go back to sleep.

I began to eat the apple and walked over to sit next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around me and we just sat in silence.

"Bella I have a question." I looked at him with confusion.

"Not love not a bad question just a question out of curiosity."

"What is it?"

"Why do you and Ray always kiss each other?" I blushed at his question Ray and I have always kissed each other. It was like our way of communicating.

"Well it's an easier way for us to show each other our emotions. And it comforts me and he shows me he loves me that way as I do him."

Looked as though he was going to say something but he just kept his mouth shut.

"Hey I'm going to go take a shower and take Hope to the park. Would you like to come?"

I was walking to go grab my things when he came up behind me.

"I would love to come. But I have other plans." He was rubbing my hips and I just wanted grinded into him and I accidently did.

"Oh love not right now we don't want to delay your shower now do we?" He started rubbing my thighs and I couldn't help but grind into him and moan.

"Uh uh uhn you don't want to be punished now do you? How about you go take a shower before I take you right here on the dresser." I bucked my hips back into him and he groaned.

The door opened and my little sleepy Hope cam through it.

"Mommy what are you and daddy doing?" She was rubbing her cute little eyes.

"Oh nothing sweetie come here. Do you want to take a bath with mommy?"

"I would love to take a bath with you love." Edward whispered in my ear. I couldn't get to distracted with Hope in the room so I walked to her and picked her up.

Edward left the room but without giving Hope and I a kiss before he left.

I grabbed Hope's and my things and we took a bath.

It took longer than a planned for the bath because Hope didn't want to get out of the tub.

We were in there for about an hour and a half then she finally got out. We got dressed and went down stairs.

Emment and Jasper where playing video games as usual and Rosalie was watching. Esme was out in her garden and I didn't know where Edward was.

I walked into the kitchen and made Hope a bowl of cereal.

I started on a fruit salad and 2 sandwiches for when we went to the park.

_First I'm gonna take a dive into the water deep until I know I pleased  
that body (body ah oop)  
Or girl without a broom  
I might just sweep you off your feet  
And make you wanna tell somebody  
(body, how I do)  
somebody body how I do  
Or maybe we can float on top my water bed you close your eyes as I improb between your legs  
We work our way from kitchen stoves, and tables  
Girl you know I'm more than able to please, yeah  
Say you wanted flowers on the bed (on the bed)  
But you got me and now it's on again_

I pulled out my phone I knew it was Ray because this was his ring tone.

"Hey Ray Bay"

"Hey Baby I'll be there in about 10mins."

"Oh baby we're going to the park today Hope hasn't been in forever."

"Okay baby see you in a couple love ya."

"Love you to."

I made to more sandwiches and grabbed 3 water bottles and 2 cokes.

"Hope guess who is coming with us to the park?"

"Daddy."

"Yes Ray is coming with us to the park."

I picked her up and her bag and walked into the living room.

"Damn Jasper you're a cheater." Emment looked liked a puppy who lost his cause.

"Hey Emmy watch the language."

"Sorry. Come here Hope want to learn how to play?"

"Coming Uncle Emmy." She ran up to him and sat in his lap.

I door bell rang and I went to go answer it.

"Hey baby" I said as he walked in.

"Hey baby did you sleep well?"

"No not really." I wasn't going to lie to him I could tell him anything.

"Aww poor you. Now give me a kiss."

I leaned in to kiss Ray but we didn't do a full out tongue or anything just a kiss to show I loved him.

I pulled away from him and I felt like every eye was on me.

I turned around and I was right they were watching but they quickly turned their heads.

We walked into the kitchen for a little bit more privacy.

"Hey baby I was thinking would you like to go to the beach instead of the park?" Ray asked as I sat on his lap.

"Yeah that would be a great. Let me go put my bathing suit on and I'll put Hope's on." I gave him a chaste kiss as I got off his lap.

"Come on Hope lets go put on your bathing suit were going to the beach."

"Yay. The beach I want to wear the one Auntie Alice bought me."

I nodded my head okay and picked her up.

I put on my Cheetah Bikini which fit my curves perfectly. **(picture on profile and yes she is shaped just like the girl in it!) **Over it I put on some jean booty shorts, a orange tank top, and a white button down top but I left it open.

Hope was wearing a cute purple and pink 3 piece.

I was walking in the hall and I passed Edward.

" Love, my plans got canceled and I can come with you guys to the beach."

"That's great Edward just go grab your trunks and we can go."

* * *

We got to the beach and unpacked our things. I let Hope choose our sitting spot because she was just so anxious.

"Mommy I wana go in the water."

"Okay sweetie hold on a second let mommy take off her clothes." She grabbed her floaties and Edward helped her put them on. I took of my clothes while he was doing that.

"Baby you look so sexy in the cheetah suit. If I were playing on your team I would jump you right now." Edward glared at him but I just played it off.

"Thank you baby. You look sexy yourself with those sexy abs and that fuck me blonde hair." Edward was now glaring at me.

Hope, Ray, and I were playing in the water and Edward was walking towards us when I felt a pair off unfamiliar arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from Ray.

"Damn Bella you look so sexy in that bathing suit I think I'm going to take you right now." He was trying to sound sexy but it just didn't work. I was squirming in his arms trying to get out but he was too strong.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY BELLA HEATH!" Edward yelled as he ran towards us.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HEATH HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER." With that Ray started swimming towards us.

Oh hell which one is going to kick his ass first.

Who the hell is watching my baby?!?!

* * *

**Soooo what do you think about it... REVIEWWWWW**


	10. Where is Hope?

Heylooo... well here you go.._

* * *

_

**_Where is Hope?_**

_

* * *

_

_Recap: Oh hell which one is going to kick his ass first._

_Who the hell is watching my baby?!?!_

* * *

I saw my baby playing in the water and as soon as Ray hit Heath I swam away when he let go.

I swam as fast as I could to reach Hope I couldn't lose her I loved her too much and she needed me.

I didn't think I was going to make it to Hope in time she was moving further into the water I was afraid she was going to drown.

I was a second from grabbing my baby when someone grabbed her. I didn't know who it was at first but then I realized it was just Angela. A girl I knew from school she was quiet but she was sweet.

"Here Bell, I thought she was going to go further but I got to her just in time."

I took my baby into my arms and kissed all around her face.

"Don't ever go that far out I thought I was going t lose you and you know I can't lose you baby."

She just smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. "I never want to lose you mommy." I gave her one more kissed and placed her on my back and she tightened her grip around my neck. I started swimming towards shore and walked to our place on the beach.

I wrapped my angel in her beach towel and sat her on my between my lap on the blanket to dry her hair.

"Mommy can I get some juice?" I nodded my head yes and gave her sippy cup.

Once I finished drying off my baby I saw Edward and Ray walking towards me. They were pretty far but hell they looked sexy. Not one of them had a scratch on them, but they sure did look sexier wet. Damn I need to stop thinking stuff like this. Hell I'm getting wet just thinking about them.

I was a little tired even though we have only been here for an hour. Hope looked like she was about to fall asleep. I'll tell them when they come that we're leaving.

"Hey guys I'm tired and Hope is about to past put from tiredness can we go?" Ray was going to sit in his seat and Edward was wrapping his arms around my waste from behind.

"Yeah it sounds like a good idea I'll start packing our things." Ray said from behind me.

"Yeah that's sounds good. Hey Edward help him out and stop thinking negative things about me." Ray started laughing and Edward just stood and started helping him.

Ray and Edward cleaned everything up within about 15mins and we left.

........... :).....................:(.........................:'(

We got home and it was about 8:30 and I was tired… no I was beyond it.

I was holding a sleeping angel and walking upstairs when Alice came out of nowhere bum rushing me.

"Bella I was wondering can we go to the mall tomorrow I want to take you and Hope shopping together. It's kind of hard shopping for her… without her so please.?"

"Yes. Please don't ask me anything else for the night I am going to sleep and no I don't want to be a Bella Barbie I know how to dress myself. Good Night."

I walked in my room and placed Hope on the bed.

I grabbed a sports bra, matching black panties, sophes shorts, and hopped in the shower. I let the hot water rain on me like bullets and it felt good but it wasn't waking me up. I washed my body and hair and got out. I put on my clothes. I got in the bed and laid next to my angel and fell asleep within seconds.

I woke up and I felt crappy. My hair felt disarray to my amusement and my nose was stuffy.

I turned to see my little angel waking up.

I started to tickle her and she was laughing and yelling 'Mommy stop it' or 'I'm awake mommy'. It was cute to hear her laugh. Still intake with her innocence.

I picked up my angel and I walked downstairs and in the kitchen to find Edward making pancakes. He turned to face me and he was wearing a apron with 'Kiss the Cook'.

"Good morning love, you look sexy with barely nothing on." He said as kissing my cheek then Hope's.

"Thank you I was trying thinking about going for a run this morning."

"Oh really, Isabella going for a run… Hmm I never knew you run?" I placed Hope in her chair and sat on the counter top.

"Oh yes I do run. There is a lot things you don't know about me Mr. Cullen."

He looked like he was having a problem but finished the pancakes non the less.

I ate my food quickly because I really wanted to go for a run and Edward's family basically lived in the forest and I wanted to run thru the forest.

"Hey Bella I want to run with you and Alice said she would love to watch Hope until we got back." I smiled brightly and nodded my head.

I grabbed my water bottle out of the fridge. Edward went to go put on something more fitting.

I sat outside on the porch swing and thought back to the dream. I was just beginning to replay the dream in my head when Edward pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded my head yes.

"So do you want to run towards forks or in the forest?"

"I would like to run through the forest."

"Oh someone is a little spunky today."

I just ran straight into the forest. It felt good to be running I haven't ran in a while. I use to run with my mother when she was here… But I stop after she left, I thought it was only something her and I could share and I couldn't express it if she wasn't there but now I feel different about it. I feel like my mother wants me to be happy and forget about the gloomy years but how can I forget about it when Charlie is still here. I know that I will never be happy if he is still alive. And I could never bring myself to kill anybody. I love life to much and I am still a Christian even though I haven't been to church since my mother left….

I heard rushing water and I wanted to see where it was coming from. I took an immediate turn left and ran at full speed to see where it came from. I could see the forest clearing but I can still see the rushing water. I ran a little bit more and I saw it a waterfall.

I was in awe of its beauty and I walked over to the bank and placed my hand in the water. It was fresh with no fish just here. The water felt good and I just wanted to jump into in.

I took off my shorts and dove in the water felt good all over I just wanted to stay in here for ever.

"Bella I see you like the water fall in the middle of a forest but the lighter half."

"How about you jump in then we can have a conversation."

He smiled and took off his shirt and shorts off and dove in. I was looking around for him and he came from under me and lifted me into mid air. I was screaming when through me into the water. I swam up and splashed water all over him. We were splashing water at each other for about 10 minutes and Edward reminded me that I had to go shopping with Alice.

"Edward she won't mind if I'm a little late." I was making my way toward him with a very sinister look on my face.

"No. Bella Alice is very persu-" I cut him off mid-sentence to give him a very lustful kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist and weaved my hands in his hair. He had one had tangled in my hair and the other one under the hem of my sports bra. I broke off the kiss and swam for Edwards and my clothes.

Edward was still in the same spot still shocked.

I grabbed his clothes and he seemed to wake up out of his trance and swam towards me. I started to run back the way I came. I about 20 seconds of me running I could hear feet shuffling from behind me. I began to run faster and I made a sharp turn the way I had before and ran for home. Edward wasn't that far behind me and this house was less than 5 minutes away. I started running at full speed and about a minute later I could see the yard. I ran into the yard and then all of a sudden I felt something tackle me to the ground. I was flipped over and Edward was on top of me.

"So Ms. Swan you think you can take my clothes and not get punished for it." He had a very sexy smile on.

"Yes Mr. Cullen I do think so but I prefer to be on top instead of-" I flipped him over so I was on top. "bottom."

I kissed him and began to kiss him but I pulled away just as he was about o put his tongue into my mouth.

I ran onto the back porch I hid behind Emment and I could hear Edward yelling that I was a tease.

"Haha I see my brother got played by Ms. Bella over here and I see she got you wet. I thought it was your job to make her wet not the other way around but hey what can I say my little virgin bro got some." Emment was booming with laughter when he was done talking.

I threw Edward his shorts and shirt.

I ran into the house and upstairs to my room and locked my door. I was breathing hard from all this running. I looked at my bed to see a very pissed off Alice.

"I told you yesterday that we were going to the mall. That meant that I wanted you hear at 10:00 am. I really didn't care about the run but no you're an hour late Bella and I'm not happy not happy at all. I need for you to go take a shower and then put on the close I choose for you to wear. Kk?"

I nodded my head yes and Alice threw me some lingerie went into the bathroom and took a shower. 10 minutes later I got out of the bathroom and looked on the bed to find my clothes.

A black mini skirt, a pink shirt, and black knee high boots. Great.

I change into the clothes and added my own style and walked down stairs. Emment was yelling woop woop and Jasper was laughing while Edward had his mouth a gap.

"Come on Bella." Alice and Rosalie pulled me outside and placed me in the back seat of her yellow Porsche with Hope.

.....:0:o:0.....................................:).......................................... :0:0:oooooooo

About 13 stores, 17bags, and 3hours later I'm finally sitting down I the food court. I was so happy. My feet were killing me and my stomach was growling.

"See Bella all you had to do is listen and never tell me you'll use the money your mother left you. I'll buy you what I want you to wear with my money."

"Okay Alice I'm going to get Hope and I something to eat do you want anything?" Rosalie shook her head no and so did Alice."

I held Hope's hand and walked over to the Chik-Fil-A. I ordered our food. I let go of Hope's hand to get the money out of my wallet to pay the cashier. I put my hand down expecting my angel to grab it and she didn't. I looked down and I didn't see my angel I looked all around and she wasn't in sight.

"Did you see my daughter?" The cashier shook his head no and I started looking around. I couldn't find my angel.

I ran over to Alice and Rosalie to see if she ran to where they were.

"Alice I can't find her."

Alice's eyes got huge. "But she was just holding your hand."

"I know I let go of her hand for 10 seconds and I can't find her I know no human could steal her that quick without me noticing."

"Damn I knew I smelled a vampire." Alice said as she stood.

"What the hell are you talking about Alice?" I couldn't understand what she said vampires aren't real.

"Damn Alice you know she can't know about us." Rosalie was standing up and walking towards Alice.

"What do you mean us? You're vampires… Wait! You're family are vampires… Oh my god!"

My daughter was taken by a vampire. And the family I live with are vampires. Oh god.

I passed out and let the black over take me.

* * *

**Finallyyy she knowsss but who took Hope.... we'll miss her... bt hey she may come back but how?.... reviewwww**


	11. Truths

_**Here you go chpter 11 woooooo...

* * *

**_

Truths

* * *

_Recap: My daughter was taken by a vampire. And the family I live with are vampires. Oh god._

_I passed out and let the black over take me._

**Edwards POV**

Damn. I knew I shouldn't have let her go to the mall hell. Alice should have seen something was going to happen but no she hasn't been looking in the future for a while now unless you ask. And damn I can't fucking believe that Hope is gone. I loved her just like she was my own daughter but not she's gone. And fuck one of us took her. And it couldn't have just been a made vampire it had to be a lamia. Lamia can't be detected by a vampire or a fellow lamia without being within 10-30 feet of them. Maybe that's why she couldn't look into the future because she wasn't going to see anything. But wouldn't she tell us if she didn't see anything.

Hell I feel like I'm getting a headache and vampires can't even get a headache.

It's been about 40mins since Bella passed out and Alice said she won't be up for another 11 hours.

I can't do this. I can't sit by and let Bella's daughter be taken from her. But I can't do shit because I don't know which lamia did it.

I care so much about Bella. I love her.

But no one in the vampire world would help me. I would have to tell them everything and I know Bella wouldn't want that and plus I would have to report it to the Voltuire. And hell that would be a lot of explaining to do. And what if Aro touched her and found out she knew about us. Hell we would all be dead.

We would just have to do this on our own. We would just have to ask Bella. And tell her the truth… The whole truth, that we are vampires and not made but born.

I wonder how she would take it. She didn't take Alice's very well.

"Hey Bella. I'm sorry that a vampire took your daughter and oh did I tell you that it was a born vampire so we can't detect it… Oh and yeah we're vampires but not just any old vampire born vampire's meaning we are one of the strongest of our kind." I said so casually like it didn't matter.

Then she would either run away screaming or pass out.

Yep that would be great to see the love of your life run away from you as fast as she would. I bet you the whole world would love to see that.

I need music the only thing to keep these thoughts out of my head.

I just turned on my stereo to something random.

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today**

It was just yesterday when I last saw Hope. Playing and running with her. She loved me like I was her father she even called me daddy. Only if I wouldn't have let her go with them.

**  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there**

I would hold you. I wouldn't let them hurt you. She also taught me how to love. Bella and Hope taught me how to be a better person to love other's more than myself. To care for my family more. I want to hear her little voice again hers and Bella's.

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

I did hurt myself. I yelled at Bella by letting that beast in myself arise. By not telling her the truth by not letting her have a choice. I do hide my feelings from her. Every day I do… but I won't anymore. 

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

The lyrics took my heart away. Yelling the truth at me in Christine Aguilera's voice. 

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

I miss her already and she hasn't even been gone that long. I miss Bella so very much I miss Hope. 

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

It is dangerous to tell them what I truly am. To let them see what I could possibly do to them.

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

I have hurt them. I've hurt my whole family. But it ends here.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back on my pillows. I wished I could sleep but I can't.

I felt the tears brim my eyes but they will never fall. Telling me how I am damned to this life forever.

**Bella' POV**

Vampire.

That can't be true.

When I was crying that night and asked Edward to sleep with him. I don't remember him falling asleep.

Or when I would ask any of them did they want something to eat. They all ways said they ate earlier or they weren't hungry.

And there eye's where all the same color. Amber. But wouldn't a vampire's eyes be crimson.

They are vampires. I can't think about this anymore.

I went to sleep. Not ever wanting to wake to what the real world held.

_I was sitting near the waterfall and Hope was splashing her feet in the water. I was smiling because of her laughter and her happiness._

_I looked to see Edward in the middle of the small lake formed by the waterfall smiling towards myself and Hope._

"_Daddy I want to come out there with you." Hope said towards Edward and holding her arms out to him._

"_Okay I'll come and get you." He swam over to her and picked her up._

_He took her into the water and they played I just watched looking at how happy I was with those to and how my life would be nothing without them. _

_About an hour later my baby was tired and we were walking home._

_Then out of nowhere. Two people appeared in front of me._

_One of them was a blonde male he didn't have a shirt on but he had on jeans and shoes. Next to him was a beautiful fiery red head. They had un-doubtable beauty but their aura was terrifying. _

_I turned my head to look at Edward and in a second the blonde was on top of him hurting him. _

_I turned my head searching for my baby and she was in the hands on the red head._

_I could hear Edward screaming and struggling and my baby crying._

"_Stop, why are you doing this to us? What did we ever do to you?"_

_She laughed and then there was a blur and my father and Brittany appeared. _

"_Oh my dear Bell, how much have I missed you so." Charlie walked over towards me and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away but he was to strong._

"_Oh don't pull away from me love. You know how long I have been waiting for this moment." He greedily pulled my face to his within a second his lips were on my. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I just froze I couldn't let Edward see him doing this to me. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. He was much stronger than he was the last time I saw him. My eyes were wide open when he started sucking on my bottom lip. I tried to not look at his eyes but he opened them and they were crimson. Just like the red head and the blonde._

_He pushed my body up against a tree near me in less than a second. He was never this fast._

_He lifted my leg up around his waist. I was trying to pull it down but it was useless he was stronger and faster._

_I gave up and just closed my eyes and tried to go somewhere else in my mind._

"_Bella!! WHAT IS HE DOING TO YOU?!?!? HE'S YOUR FATHER NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!! I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!" I heard yell out of nowhere I popped my eyes open and Charlie pulled away._

"_Oh so you're the vampire they were telling me about. The one who is trying to take my baby over here. And I heard that my daughter Hope is calling you daddy. I'm her father and she will never call you that again."_

_The red head handed my daughter over to Charlie and he was trying to quite her._

"_No Charlie. Please I'll go with you just don't hurt Edward or Hope. Please." I felt the tears stream down my eyes as I begged._

"_No Bella I think you need to be taught a lesson. Remember Bella you never leave me. I love you Bella and I don't want to lose you. You just need to be reminded who owns you and your place."_

_The blonde got off of Edward and I heard him growl. Charlie growled back. Edward looked as though he was about to strike Charlie but he wasn't because Hope was in his arms._

_Hope had stopped crying and was falling asleep._

"_Now Bella I'm not going to kill Hope but I will kill Edwardo over there."_

_He handed Hope back over to the red head but she was sleeping so she didn't start crying._

_Charlie and Edward where moving too fast for my eyes to see and with the tears in my eyes it just made it harder for me to see what was going on. I turned to see the red head holding my daughter._

_I got pissed at that moment. That bitch was holding my daughter and here I am just watching. I knew I couldn't do anything about Charlie and Edward fighting but I could get my daughter back._

_I walked towards her and she just smiled._

"_Bella I don't think you want to come near us or else." I heard Brittany say as she took Hope from the red head's arms._

"_You're blood has always smelt so good Hope and with you always being with your mommy you smell even more delicious." I walked closer to my baby and was so close._

"_Uh uhn Bella I told you not to come to close but I guess you don't listen you never had you know." With that she snuck her teeth into my baby's neck and I heard her scream._

_I screamed and she pulled her teeth out of Hope's neck._

"_Now you don't move. I can't kill her because of Charlie but I can hurt her you know."_

_I closed my eyes and I fell to the ground crying. I smelled flames and I turned to see the blonde and Charlie throwing wood into the fire. _

_It smelt like burning flesh. Edward._

_I cried. I couldn't take anymore. I lost. I knew he was coming from me but I kept running. I never told them the truth to my ever so yearning sorrow. I closed my eyes._

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting listing to Debussy when I heard Alice's thoughts.

_She's waking Edward come downstairs now._ She was giving me her visual thoughts of Bella stirring and tear coming from her right eye.

I wish I could kiss that tear away.

I ran down the stairs and sat on the floor next to the couch Bella laid on.

She opened her eyes and I felt my non-beating hurt thump a little. She was the only one who could make these things happen to me.

She turned her head and looked at everyone in the room and then she looked at me.

"Is it true Edward are you really a vampire?"

I didn't want to lie to her and hurt her already hurting heart.

I nodded my head yes.

"So all of you are vampires and you never told me. You lied to me by keeping to the truth from me?"

Everyone's thoughts showed the same pain I was feeling sorrow and pleading.

Carlisle was the first one to speak. "Yes Bella. But we couldn't tell you the truth because we didn't want you to be in danger. And we all love you too much to hurt you."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"If you are vampires then why are your eyes amber instead of crimson?"

Alice spoke this time. "Because we drink animal blood instead of human blood and were not just regular made vampires we are lamia meaning we were born vampires. We can grow old and have children."

Bella eyes were still closed but she seemed to be relaxing and Jasper thoughts showed me that she was.

"Oh and some of us have special talents. Like me for instance I can see the future, Jazzy can feel and project emotions, and Eddie can read minds."

She seemed to tense up when Alice said that.

"But I can't read yours, love" She relaxed.

"Now that we know the truth we need to find out why these vampires are after you." Carlisle said while sitting in his chair.

"Bella I have a question. When I-Edward told you not to go to the mall did you go?" Alice was looking very concentrated.

"Yes I did." Bella looked defeated and sad. I could tell her emotions without Jasper's help.

"What happened Bella?" I asked. She looked like she was about to cry. And as though she was having an internal battle.

**Bella's POV**

Could I really tell them the truth. Could I tell them what has been happening to me for the past 3 years. The things I try and keep away from anyone. I didn't want anybody to know the truth about me. The only one who knew was Ray and he would never tell a soul. What if Edward didn't like me once he knew the truth about me. He would know that I was nothing but a dirty… whore. He wouldn't love me anymore non of them would they would kick me out and I would have to go back to Charlie.

But they said they loved me despite my flaws. Edward told me that. They told me there deepest secret. But was I ready to tell them the truth. To tell anyone about hoe I have been abused and raped for the past 3years. How I got beat every night before I went to sleep. Or how I have been raped over 20 times by my father. Or how his own friends have raped me also.

Would they really want to help them. Would they want to know that I think Brittany is one of them and that I've known her for 4 years and she has always had crimson eyes. Would they want to know all the sick details of my horrible life?

They trust me with their most private secret. I should be able to trust them.

"Well there are some things I need to tell you before I tell you that."

They all nodded and I began to tell my story.

"When I was 15 my mother left me. She never told me why but she did. She left me with Hope and told me to raise her and that she would be back for us. She would send me $300 every month to take care of Hope and myself. That night when Charlie got home he was pissed to find out that my mother had left. I was laying in my bed and he was drinking downstairs. He walked up to my room and he started beating me. I was begging him to stop but he was too drunk and upset to care. He then started pulling my clothes off and h-he ra-aped me." I wiped my tears and kept going on with my story. "He would start coming home everyday pissed off at me. He would say it was my fault. I made sure Hope knew nothing I made sure she was laying in her bed sleeping every night before Charlie came home. I would have to clean and make Charlie's meals and if he didn't like them he would… hit me. And if he was really upset he would take me upstairs to my room. One day when I was sixteen he had some friends come over and they where were all drunk. I was picking up one of their bear bottles off the floor and one of them looked at my ass and said that they liked it. Charlie told them they could play with me if they wanted to." – I took a deep breath. I knew I was crying but I couldn't bring myself to wipe my tears. "They took me upstairs and took turns raping me. They would say things like I'm so tight and how they loved to do it again. Once they were done they left me in my bed to cry. And that same year he got me pregnant and when I told him he beat me up so bad I had to go to the hospital. The doctor told me I lost the baby and I cried. Even though it was Charlie's child I cried for it having to die. He continued to do rape and beat me. But last year Hope almost saw him rape me. I was trying to put her to sleep and he came home early. He dragged me out of her room and raped me even harder for making him wait. And when you called to tell me my mother was in the hospital I rushed to there because she told me she was going to come and take me and Hope away. But she was you know… She told me why she left. And it was Charlie's fault he was beating her. And then she saw one of my bruises and she immediately knew the cause of it. I couldn't lie to her. I tried my whole life to keep my feelings wrapped up. I stopped crying when he hurt me. I stop feeling the pain but now it's worse. Charlie told me he was going to get me somehow and I knew he wasn't lying. I just didn't want to believe it."

I put my head down into my lap and cried a little and I felt someone sit next to me and place me in there lap. It was Edward.

I wiped my eyes and continued telling them my story.

" When you told me not to go I got mad. I never liked it when people told me what to do… I reminded me of Ch-Charlie. So I told you I was going to take Hope to see her god father. I did but when you left I went to the mall. I met up with my friend Brittany and we went shopping. We had a good time but then she told me how is I didn't go back to Charlie she we were going to have some problems but the lady that worked there interrupted us and I ran away. I went back to Ray's and told him everything. I knew Charlie was going to be mad but I was mad she told me she fucked my father! I was sick to my stomach I always knew she liked him b-but I couldn't believe she would do that. And s-she has dark brown red eyes. But I never thought she would b-be a vam-"

I broke down I couldn't take it anymore I cried into Edwards cold body and didn't stop.

I could hear Esme and Alice sobbing but their watery eyes never shed a tear. I even saw Rosalie sobbing.

"It's okay Bella where here now and we will help you. Nothing will ever happen to you again. And we will get Hope back I promise."

I cried hearing Edwards voice. He sounded hurt and broken. And I didn't want him to be. But I can't do anything. I never could.

My daughters gone.

A vampire stole her.

And the vampire is- was my best friend.

* * *

Yep my longest chpter yet. The truth has been told on both sides.

What's going to happen next since they know the truth.

And they know that Brittnay is a vamp?

**How long will the next chpter be? It's up to you now.**

**5 Reviews.. Short Chpt**

**10 Reviews... Medium but not the best**

**15 Reviews... nice long chptt just the way some of yu like it.**


	12. Feelings Are Understandable

**i know the last chpter i ddid that whole review thingy but i couldn't keep faithful to it. I had to write a long chpter. **

**But please review and i dedicate this chpter to my besties Tazzy and BrillieG a.k.a britt britt. **

**I love everyone who is being patient with me. It's kinda hard for me to find time to write this. See i have Cheerleading twice a week plus i work at a summer camp and on the days i do have cheerleading i still work. Which is very tirring if you kno what i'm saying. So i'll try and update when ever possible.**

**Thank love you guys... and hear goes..... number.... 12!! :)**

* * *

**Feelings Are Understandble**

* * *

Recap:

My daughters gone.

_A vampire stole her._

_And the vampire is- was my best friend._

* * *

I could hear them discussing things about Brittany. I couldn't cry anymore because I cried all of my tears. But I had some muffled cries. Edward was holding me trying to console me but it wasn't working. Nothing could take back the fact of what really happened to me. Even though I wish and pray that I could rewind back to the day when it could have been prevented.

I was tired of thinking about what happened ten minutes ago and I just wanted to talk to Ray.

"Ed-Edward could you carry me up to my room? I want to call Ray." He nodded his head slightly and ran me upstairs. I was scared at first because he was moving incredibly fast and before I could scream I was laying in my bed with my cell phone in my hand.

"Would you like for me to leave, love?" Edward asked.

"No Edward. I kind of don't want to be left alone." He nodded his head and laid by me in my bed.

I dialed Ray's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey baby. Why are you up so late?" I turned to look at my alarm clock and it was 12:07am.

"I told them Ray." I barely said in a whisper.

"You told them WHAT?"

"I told them about the last 3years."

"Oh. I'm so sorry baby you want me to come over so we can talk about it?" He sounded concerned and I would love for him to come over. I missed him a lot.

"Yeah. I would love that." He made me a little bit happier also.

"Okay. Text me the directions and I'll be over as quick as possible."

"Okay. I'll have Edward do it for me. I'm not in the mood to text right now."

"Alright. I love you Bella."

"Love you to Ray. Bye"

"Bye"

Edward didn't say anything he took my phone and texted Ray the directions. I didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. I got up and grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom and started the Jacuzzi water for a bath.

I sat down on the chair in the bathroom.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I had cried my last tears 20 minutes ago. I just sat there looking at the water fill the tub. Every drop of that water were the tears I would be crying if I could. But instead they are filling a tub which I will cleanse myself with… Cleaning myself with my own tears… But I will never be able to wash away the pain of all those years with… him. I will never get rid of them dirty skin I'm in. I don't even see what Edward sees in me. Don't they see that I am a dirty… slut. That's what he would always tell me.

I shook of those thoughts of negativism and stripped myself down until I was nude. I got into the tub and turned the jets on high. I put in a little bit of bubbles and they started rising.

I laid my head back. I felt so at peace like nothing could ever go wrong. But that surly isn't true. My problems kept on pilling up. One my love my daughter, Hope was missing. Two the family that I'm living with are vampires. Three the person who stole my baby wasn't human. I'll let you guess what they are. Yep. A vampire.

I miss Hope so much. Right now I would have her lying in my bed sleeping like an angel and later today she would be swinging on the swing set Jasper and Emment put up yesterday while we were at the mall. I wish I could have my baby back. I wish my mother would have taken me with her.

Hope Sempre Swan. I was the one to come up with her name. My mother asked me as soon as Hope was in her arms at the hospital. I always loved the name Hope and I knew her last name would be Swan because that was my mothers. But I couldn't think of a middle name. I wanted her name to mean something. But then I remember what I learned a couple of years ago. Sempre, it was Italian for always. And her name would mean Hope always Swan. And I loved it.

My mind somehow wondered how I could I keep Hope. Doesn't Charlie have custody of Hope? I mean I know her is her father. But what if mom never put his name on the Birth Certificate? That would be great. And I do remember my mother telling me in the hospital that Hope was mine now. I'll have to ask Carlisle later.

I looked down at my body and I saw the bruises. How it would take weeks to heal. How could Edward like someone like me? I'm ugly. I'm eternally scarred by my past. I will always be dirty knowing that Charlie was the one to take my virginity away. I thought about the first time I was raped.

_Flashback:_

_I was lying in my bed. I had stopped crying 10 minutes ago but I couldn't get out of my head. Her walking out the door and leaving me, a fifteen year old girl to watch a 7 month old child. I can't do this. I'm too young. But that's true I have never been a normal teenager. I was always older in the mind that my body. I heard the front door close._

_Dad must be home._

_I heard him go into the kitchen and grab a beer. He must be tired. Daddy only drank when he was really tired. I heard him open another one. Wow. He must be exhausted. I just listen to Dad as he drank 6 beers. After he was finished he walked to his room. I think he realized my mother wasn't in there and he started yelling my mother's name. He walked upstairs and turned towards the nursery and saw she wasn't in there. I was pretty happy he didn't wake Hope it took me about an hour to put her to sleep and waking her up would be a bad decision. I heard him walking to my room. He opened my door and looked around. He turned on the light._

"_Bella! Where is the hell is Renee?" He never cursed towards me. He cursed but he never cursed at me._

"_Sh-She left. She left." I felt the tears started brimming my eyes._

"_You made her leave. What the hell did you say her? Fuck you made her leave. How the hell did you do that?!?!" His words were slurring and I knew that he was drunk._

"_I didn't say anything to her I saw her with her suitcase and she was walking towards the door. She handed me Hope and told me to take care of her. And then she just left." I left out the part that she said she was going to come back for me and Hope. He was already pissed and I didn't want to make it worse. I started full out sobbing._

_Charlie was standing in my door way. He looked pissed and was running his hand through his hair. You could see every vain in his muscle tense every time he did so. He looked scary and he was scaring me with every deep breath he took. He walked over to me but I kept my head down and started to cease my tears. He was now standing in front of me. But all I could see was his shoes. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and threw me on the bed so that I was lying down on the bed with my whole body exposed to him. He punched me a few times but that didn't satisfy him. I felt the bruises start. I felt as though a pair of eyes were on me. I looked down to see what I was wearing. Ah Hell, I was wearing a sports bra and some black matching cotton shorts._

_I looked at his eyes and I could see the lust in his eyes. He was lusting over me? His own fucking daughter! He started to take off his shirt and I could see his sculpted chest. I knew my dad was fit and my friends thought he was cute but I didn't want him fucking me! I tried to crawl up into a ball further away from him on my bed. He started smiling and pulled down his pants and his underwear. He was standing before me nude. I could see his cut V leading down to his. Shit. I gotta get the hell out of here. I tried to move but my body was frozen in the fetal position. I could hear myself whimper when he got closer to the bed._

"_Come here Bella. Now" He was trying to be seductive but it wasn't working. And plus I couldn't get my body to move. I just sat there and looked at him._

"_Bella if you don't get your ass over here right now I will come over there my damn self." He was getting angrier as every second passed but I couldn't do anything. He sat on the bed and pulled my ankles so that I was laying down. I screamed. He covered my mouth. "Do you want to wake up Hope?" I didn't say anything. "I thought so now get your whore as over here and fuck me like your good old mommy would if she was here."_

_I didn't obey to what he said. I kept my hands crossed over my chest. I was too afraid to pull my legs back because he was holding them down with one of his arms. He pulled my arms with such force. I tried to suppress a scream and it seemed to work. He pulled my sports bra and in one quick motion it was on the floor. I tried not to scream but I did. I felt my nipples harden at the cold air hitting them. He slapped me for screaming and started smiling down at my breast. I was about to cover them up but the hand that was holding my leg down seemed to disappear and come down on my breast and started caressing them in a hurtful way. I bucked up at them pain and scream a little but not loud enough for Hope to hear. He had his body lying on me now and he was sucking my nipples. I tried to act as though he wasn't there but I couldn't. I kept on hearing his sucking sounds and feeling the pain. I tried my best not to scream but I could feel the hot tracks of tears all down my face. _

_I felt cool air on my breast and I knew he had stopped. But he didn't start there he started kissing down my torso. I felt him smirk on my skin as he reached the brim of my shorts. He started pushing them down slowly with my underwear but I couldn't let him take me so I started moving. I felt the breath being knocked out of me and I felt my cheek turning red. He smacked me. I stopped fighting and he took of my shorts and underwear. I felt my tears flow down my face freely now. _

_He placed his body right above mine and then without any warning he forced himself into me. I screamed out loud because of the pain. He groaned at my scream and started pumping in and out of me. I felt myself full out crying. I wasn't making any sounds because I couldn't. I couldn't do anything the old Bella had left with my mother and now my father- no not my father because a father would never do this to his daughter. I felt a stranger raping me. After 10 minutes I felt my stomach twist and I didn't know what was happening. "YES BITCH CUM!" I heard Charlie and I couldn't stop myself and I did cum but I did it un-willingly I didn't want to cum for my father. I wanted him to stop. I heard him yell a slur of curses and I felt him come inside of me. But he didn't stop there he kept going. After that I didn't do anything I stopped crying. The sperm that made me was now inside of me. I couldn't take it I just stayed still. I went off into my own world inside of my head. Where it was just me, my mother, and Hope, I was happy. I felt myself cum again about 15minutes later and soon followed by Charlie. He stopped and left me bleeding. He grabbed his clothes and left my room._

_I didn't cry. I couldn't do anything but sit there._

_End Of Flashback_

I felt myself whimper and the tears falling down my face. I heard the bathroom door open and Ray entered.

"It's okay baby don't cry." He grabbed a towel and lifted me out of the cold water. He sat in the chair near the bathroom door and sat me in his lap. My hair was wet and I was cold. I cried into Ray's shirt.

"It's okay baby why were you crying?"

I lifted my head of his chest and looked him in the eye. "I thought of the first time he –sniffle- ra-raped me." He grabbed my head and placed it back on his chest and let me cry. He was whispering soft words in my ear.

"It's okay we will fix it's over he's not going to hurt you anymore, but Alice told there something happened yesterday and when I asked what she told me to ask you." I lifted my head off his chest and looked him in his eyes. I could see the worry in his eyes and the love.

"Someone stole Hope while we were at the mall." His eyes got big and he wrapped his arms around me.

"No. How could they Bella she is always with you."

"I was in line a Chik- Fil-A and I let go of her hand for a second to get the money out of my purse, and when I put my hand down for her to grab it. She didn't I turned and she wasn't there." He wiped away my tears.

"We will get her back I promise." His eyes looked sincere and serious.

"We can't." I turned my head away from him.

He pulled my head back so that I was looking at him. He didn't let go of my chin. "We will get her back. Don't you ever say that again. I love her just as much as you do. She is just like a daughter to me to and I would never want anything to happen to her." His voice was stern.

But could I tell him. Could I tell him the truth, that whoever stole our child was a vampire. Could he keep it a secret? He has kept every secret for me. He has never told anyone anything about me. But what would he think of the Cullens.

I stood up of his lap and walked out of the bathroom. I was about to grab the doorknob when he grabbed my arm.

"Why are you walking away from me baby. We will get her back." I nodded my head at him. I grabbed his hand and opened the door. I grabbed my towel and tucked it just to make sure it wouldn't fall. I led him down the stairs into the living room to where I knew I would find the Cullens.

"Alice we have to tell Ray." The whole family turned to look at me. I meet with Alice's eyes and she nodded her head and her eyes showed nothing but love and understanding.

"Ray sit down." He obeyed and pulled me down to sit down on his lap. I let go of his hand and sat them on my lap. I turned to look at Edwards face and he looked very angry. I tried my best to hide my feelings. I looked away from him and looked at Ray.

"Well I know Bella told you what happened to Hope but it wasn't a human who stole Hope. It was a vampire, to be more specific and lamia vampire." His eyes went huge.

"What?" He looked at me. His eyes were searching for something in my face. He didn't find it and he closed his eyes.

"Baby its true. I know this is a lot for you take right now but Brittany is a lamia meaning she's always been a vampire ever since we've known her. That's why her eyes were red and brown. I know this a lot for you to take in. I'm sorry." I had forgotten anyone else was in the room. "You know how I told you what happened when I went to the mall. Well I think Charlie knows she's a vampire and he is using her to help get me. And I don't know what to do. I'm scared baby. I'm afraid they're going to hurt her and I've been having dreams about it ever since Charlie sent me that text. I'm afraid they're going to kill her just to get me. I'm scared."

I started crying again. He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. He placed butterfly kisses on in my hair and then he kissed me down my face. Once he reached my lips he pulled my face up and kissed me. He was reflecting love, care, sincerity. He was trying to tell me that he believes me and that he will be with me no matter what. I kissed him back showing that I know. I heard someone cough and I pulled away quickly.

"Oh and um Ray where vampires, but were vegetarian meaning we only drink animal blood not human." Ray looked at me and I nodded my head. He took in a breath to calm himself.

"Okay so I assume you guys have a plan to get my daughter back?" I saw Edward tense but I glared at him and he rolled his eyes but calmed down. A little. I looked over towards Carlisle as he began to speak.

"Well you see it is hard to track a lamia. Even though Alice, Esme, Edward, and Emment are lamia it is hard for us to track them. Jasper and Rosalie are made vampires. And made vampires cannot have children unless they are mated with a lamia. You see lamias are one of the first of our race. Meaning we are the main part. And our ancestors made it hard for another lamia or vampire to detect a lamia because they use to fight each other to become the ultimate lamia or vampire. Lamia are the strongest of our kind but vampires can have special abilities. And because of that it makes it even harder and plus you have to be within a 10-30 foot radius of that lamia to detect it or know it's there. But we were thinking about having Bella meet up with her father and then we would catch the lamia in the act. But even though that is risky it's the only way." I heard Edward growl. But everyone ignored him.

"I understand." I said without thinking. Ray nodded his head in agreement with me.

"But can we stop talking about this. It's making me uncomfortable." Carlisle nodded and Ray wrapped his arm around my waist. I heard Edward growl again and I saw all of the Cullens eyes widen.

"Well Bella- Bear can you tell us how you two love birds met?" Ray and I laughed at Emment's comment.

"Well first off were not love birds. Ray's gay. And I'll let Ray tell you how we met."

Ray started telling them how I met him in the park when I was 13 and Ray was 15. I was walking my dog and then she ran and I was chasing her and I ran into Ray. He told them how we instantly became friends. Ever since. He told them how he told me he was gay and how I was sad that he was because I had basically loved him. I still did love him but he was gay… so hey. I felt Jasper turn and look at me but didn't say anything. Shit. I remembered how he could feel my emotions. I hope Edward didn't read his mind and notice. I turned to look at him and it looked like he didn't notice. I relaxed I realized I was still in my towel and excused myself from the room. Ray smiled at me and continued to tell them how we met Brittany,

I walked up the stairs and grabbed a pair of old sweatpants and a gray sports bra. I was about to walk into the living room when I saw Jasper slip outside. I silently followed behind him and he was running a little bit too fast. He ran to an oak tree in the back yard and stood next to it. I ran to him.

"Hey Jasper why are you out here and not inside listening to Ray?" He turned to face me and I saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"I know how you feel about Ray. I know you love him but not in a brotherly way like you do myself and Emment but in the way you do towards Edward. I know you love Ray just as much as you love Edward, and I also know you wish he wasn't gay but you know you can't change it. Oh and you love to kiss him."

"B-but-" I sat down and under the oak tree and placed my head between my knees. "I knew you would feel it. And yes all of what you say is true. But I do love Edward and yes sometimes I do wish he wasn't gay. But now that I have Edward I don't think like that as much as I use to. Yes, I do love to kiss him, but only because it's easier for me to express my feelings towards him. It easier for me to show him than tell him through words." I lifted my head to look at Jasper and he nodded.

"I will block those thoughts from Edward. But I really don't think you should kiss him like that in front of Edward like that again. He gets angry and I can feel that he hates Ray." I nodded my head. "Now lets go back inside before they think I stole you.

I nodded and followed behind him.

* * *

**So now Jasper knows her true feelings?....**

**Will this mess up Bella and Edward... Will Ray turn un-gay?**

**Will there plan work....?**

**Hmm i guess we will just have to wait and see shall we.. :)**

**Pleasee reviewwwwwww**


	13. Why Can't He?

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while but i have been really busy but I'M BACK NOWW!!**

* * *

**_Why Can't He_**

_

* * *

Recap: __"I will block those thoughts from Edward. But I really don't think you should kiss him like that in front of Edward like that again. He gets angry and I can feel that he hates Ray." I nodded my head. "Now lets go back inside before they think I stole you.

* * *

_

_I nodded and followed behind him._

I knew I would have to stop showing the negative feelings I have towards Ray so Edward and I could be a real couple. It is the only way for me to truly love Edward.

We walked inside as Ray finished his story. I put on a serious face because it was now time to talk about the plan.

"So Carlisle we need to talk about the plan of how to get Hope back." Everyone turned to face me. I stood in the middle of everyone.

"I know you're planning to use the bait tactic but Charlie isn't going to fall for that. He knows how that goes, he's a cop remember. So we are going to have to make it seem like I'm running away and searching for Hope on my own. I know as soon as I am a mile away from your house there is going to be a vampire waiting for me. Which means no one can go with me but Ray. They won't think of him as a threat but he will be your signal. I will have him call you. They won't be paying much attention to him. Once you receive his call. You need to track the location of it. Then you will come. By time you are there Hope will be there. Understand?"

Everyone had a look of astonishment. Within a second everyone was nodding.

"Okay I think we should do it on Wednesday it gives us three days to perfect the plan and for them to think we are looking for Hope. They probably think you have told me. I will act as though you have and I'm scared and run away on Wednesday. I will drive towards Forks but not to my father's just near it. Like Angela's house, I use to go there all the time for projects. Does anyone else have anything that they would like to add?"

I didn't want to hear what anybody had to say right now. I just wanted my little girl and if no one would abide by my rules I would do it on my own as long as she was safe. I will do anything. I walked upstairs to my room and no one followed me just as I hoped.

I plopped down on my bed and sprawled out. If this was really going to happen I would really need to emotionally stable myself. All these things happening at once aren't really helping either. First off my demon father wants me back. Second he took my child. Third Jasper knows about my feelings towards Ray and forth I think I'm falling for Edward. I _know_ I'm falling for Edward.

I need a good run to clear my mind. I grabbed a gray jacket and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going baby?" Ray was the first one to notice I was going somewhere. I turned to see that he was the only one sitting in the living room. I guess the Cullens went into the dining area to talk.

"I'm going for a run. Why?" He was walking towards me. I could see his necklace now that I had given him a year ago. It said love you forever.

"I'll go with you baby." I nodded my head okay and just as soon as I grabbed the door knob Edward ran in front of it.

"Where do you think you're going you know it isn't safe for you to go for a run." He was irritating me now. All I wanted to do is run and he won't let me.

"So where am I going to run then Edward?" Then Emment ran into the room and picked me up.

"Well Bellie-Bells I do have a gym even though I don't need it. I just like to put on a show you know." He started flexing and I was hitting him but I knew it was no use. He threw Ray over his shoulder and ran. I couldn't see where he was going because he was going too fast. Within about 3 seconds we were in a gym room.

"Wow Emment. I love it!" I turned to look at Emment and he had a huge grin on his face. I looked at Ray and he smiled at me. It was the smile I always loved to see.

_Stop thinking those thoughts remember what Jasper said. _

I shook off those thoughts and ran over to the treadmill. I turned it to 56 and started running. Ray was running on the treadmill next to me and Emment had left. I guess their still discussing my decision. Edward is probably upset over the choice I made but he is just going to have to get over it. If I can get Hope back in any way I will do it even if that means using myself as bait. Plus, I'm sick and tired of him treating me like a child. I can't even walk outside without someone by my side. It's just annoying. I want to be treated like a n adult because that's what I am!

I turned the treadmill up to 60. I didn't want to think anymore I just wanted to run.

My mind kept on going through my head of all the god times I shared with my angel. Her beautiful, brown curly hair, and her deep brown eyes. Her little chubby checks and the glow her face held every time she smiled. I felt someone grabbed a hold to my waist and turn off the treadmill. I turned to see that it was Ray.

"Why are you crying baby?" He wiped away the tears I never knew escaped from my eyes. He sat down and sat me down in his lap. "It's okay baby were going to get through thus together. Remember I have been here since he started hitting you and before that I will never bail out on you baby. I will be here to the very end until you want me to leave. And even though you want me to leave I'll be there looking after you in the shadows." He lifted my head up and kissed each hot tear that left a trail. He kissed me all over my face and then he kissed me on my lips. It was soft and it loving just like always. I loved Ray I could never deny that even if Jasper knew. I broke off the kiss and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I know and you're the best Ray. I love you." He kissed me on my forehead. "I love you to baby." I was tired and I didn't want to deal with anything right now. I just went to sleep.

I woke up screaming. It was the same dream I had had before but this time. Ray was in it and the James guy was drinking his blood. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was a mess. My eyes were blood shot red. Oh and great I'm sweating. I don't even know what time it is.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I brushed my hair into a high ponytail and went back to my room. I was about to sit on my bad but then I saw Ray sleeping. I kissed his forehead and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw thee note on the refrigerator.

_Sorry love I am not there but Alice forced me to go shopping with her. Emment is home so you're safe. _

_Love, _

_Edward_

_P.S. I love you so much._

That was sweet of him. I opened the fridge and took out some eggs bacon cheese and a bell pepper. I was going to make a bacon omelet. I went to the spices and gabbed a couple and got started cooking.

Once I was finished I saw that it was 10:47am. I seemed like a good time to wake up Ray we could eat our breakfast in bed. I grabbed a tray and placed our food on it. I got two glasses and filled it with orange juice.

I walked up the stairs and I was almost to the top and I tripped. I felt two stone cold hands grab my waist.

"Oh better watch your step Bellie-Trips-A-Lot you might get hurt. He let me go and started laughing I would have hit him but I was holding too much and I would have hurt myself. I walked to my room and sat the food on the night stand. I crawled in bed straddled Ray's waist. I sat on his crotch and started grinding.

"Ugh. Bella it's too early leave me alone." He put his arm over his eyes. I leaned in and started kissing him. Finally he responded. I broke off the kiss and sat up.

"Mmm. You made bacon omelets. They taste even better when it comes from your mouth." I turned tomato red. And he started laughing. I got off of him and grabbed our food.

We started eating.

"Baby do you like Edward?" I nodded my head yes.

"So what do you see in him?"

"Well he's sweet and loving. He knows how to care for me and he just has something in him that pulls me towards him and he is gorgeous!"

"Yeah he is. Oh I left my cell phone in the car I'll be right back." He got out of the bed and was walking towards the door. He had on a pair of basketball shorts. His butt looked so nice and round in those shorts. Damn I have to stop thinking those things about him. I leaned my head up against the head board and closed my eyes.

I've always loved Ray but he loves me as a sister and plus he's gay. Gosh darnet and I love Edward and he loves me in the same way. But I feel as though each time he treats me as a child I think of Ray more and more. I took a sip of my orange juice and Ray walked back in the room.

"I got it baby." I nodded my head and took my last sip of orange juice and placed it on my nightstand. He sat next to me on the bed and leaned against the head board.

"You want to watch some cartoons?"

"Yeah that would be nice. It would clear my head a little bit more." He grabbed the remote and turned the TV to Boomerang. The Flintstones were on. I laid my head on his shoulder in my favorite spot and he wrapped his arm around me. Wow. That's new he has never done that before. But I just brushed it off and watched TV.

We watched TV for about an hour and a half before the front door opened. I got out of the bed and walked to the door Ray had fell back asleep about 30mins ago. I was walking downstairs when someone picked me up.

They placed the lips on mine and I knew it was Edward. He was dominating the kiss and I was kissing back with all my might.

I broke away to breathe and he started trailing kisses down my neck.

"What's gotten into you Eddie? Missed Bellie-Bear over there a little too much?" I felt my checks burn up and the red forming. Edward lifted his head and wrapped a hand around my waist.

"Yes I did miss her so shut up Emment." Emment started laughing loudly and Rosalie smacked him in the back of his head. He whimpered and stopped laughing. Edward and I started walking down the stairs.

"So Bella what did you do while we were gone." Alice asked as I sat down next to Edward on the couch.

"Oh nothing, I made Ray and I a bacon omelet for breakfast and then we watched cartoons. Ray was really tired and he fell asleep in the middle of The Jetsons."

"You didn't go outside did you Bella?" Edward asked.

"No but Ray did because he left his cell in the car."

"Bella neither one of you should go outside it isn't safe." Ugh. There he goes again with treating me like a friggen child. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to get an apple. I got my apple and Edward appeared behind me.

"What is your problem Bella?"

"Nothing Edward just forget it." I closed the fridge door and was about to walk away but Edward put his hands on the fridge by my head preventing me form leaving.

"I'm not moving until you tell me love."

I shrugged my shoulders and bit into my granny smith green apple. He looked frustrated but he didn't move. I took another bite.

"Love, please tell me."

"It's nothing forget it Edward."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have left the living room."

"Well if you stop treating me like a damn 5 year old maybe I won't walk away from you. Ever thought about that genius?"

"Love, I'm not trying to treat you like a child I just want to protect you." I rolled my eyes. There goes that crap again.

"Edward I am safe. I know what to do okay you are all in the house so I don't think there stupid enough to attack and plus. I have common sense ever thought about that. So stop treating me like a little kid. Shit. I tired of it."

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to upset you I didn't mean to upset you." He had leaned in forward towards me.

"Just stop it!" Why is he repressing his feelings he is always apologizing and I'm sick of it. Why can't he just be mad and get over it.

"Stop what love. I don't want to upset you. I will do anything for you."

"That! stop that. Just get angry okay show your true feelings and stop repressing them damn!"

"I'm sorry love I can't do that." He moved his hands and leaned back against the counter and ran his hand through his hair.

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU!!" Within a second I was up against the wall and Edward was in front of me.

His eyes were pitch black. What the hell did I do?!?!

* * *

**So what did Bella do?...**

**Hmmm... Why was Ray acting weird when he came back from outside...**

**Why do i want a cookie right now...**

**The world may never knowww**


	14. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't written in a long time bt I have been reallii busii I just gt bk frum cheerleading cmp 4days ago and I'm just getting settled. Plus I was volunteering at a summer camp this year so that made my life even busier. Bt I promise yu I will make up for my lost days.**

**I will have the next chpter up in less than 2days. I promiseee!!!**

**Love Always,**

**Xxquixquixbabixx a.k.a**

**Quita**


	15. The Truth Behind His Pain

**I promised you 2 days and i did it in less than 5hourssss :)_

* * *

_**

_The Truth Behind His Pain_

_

* * *

_

_Recap: "WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU!!" Within a second I was up against the wall and Edward was in front of me._

* * *

His eyes were pitch black. What the hell did I do?!?!

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't say anything the only thing I could do was look into his eyes.

He picked me up bridal style and we ran. To where I don't know but it was somewhere outside of the house. Finally we stopped about 10seconsds later and we were in the little mini house that was outside of the house behind Esme's garden. He put me down but his eyes were still black when I looked at him. The House seemed to have three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Edward began walking and I followed behind him. He led me to a room. I guessed it was the master bedroom. It had black carpeting and there was a bathroom. The bedroom was black and white with a silver accent. It was pretty but at the same time it felt different. It didn't feel like Esme's home did. It felt... lost, and abandoned.

"Sit." Edward pointed to the bed. I was too afraid to not oblige. He opened a door and it was a walk in closet. He went inside and in a second he was standing in front of me with a box.

He pulled out three books and pictures. I would say about 5 of them. He sat the pictures in my lap.

The first one looked like it was his mother. "Is this your mother?" He nodded his head yes and I sat the picture on the bed next to me. The next picture was his father. "Your dad?" He nodded his head yes and I sat that one on the other side of me. The next was another picture of his mom she was beautiful and pregnant, but her eyes were different they showed pain, inner hurt, and sadness. I put that one down and looked at the family portrait. Edward looked no older than 3 but his mother looked like she had aged within 4years. She looked so old yet still with that same beauty and those same eyes. Next was a picture of just his mother and father. His mother looked as though she was cowering away from his father and I saw the same thing in her eyes. Yet this time there was something else, fear. I noticed his father had his hand around her shoulder like he was trying to hold her there. I also noticed that Edward had the same green eyes as his father.

"You had green eyes just like your father." He looked down at the books and didn't say anything. He just handed me one of the books and kneeled down in front of me on the floor.

I flipped to the first page of the book and it said _Ange Mon Masen's Diary. _I flipped to a random page.

_April 3, 1902_

_Today started out as a beautiful day. Mio Angelo Edward was a good boy today. He is learning how to walk now. He took 27 steps today without falling. Then he fell into my maid's arms Maria. Maria is like the sister I never had. She may work for Edward and I, but I still treat her as though she is my sister. Maria is also I great seamstress. That's how the day started but it got worse._

_Edward came home and he was a little upset. He didn't have a good day at the office. He dropped his briefcase in the foyer and walked up to our room. Mio Angelo was already sleeping and I was lying in the bed reading. He opened the door and I walked up to him to give him a hug but he just pushed me on the floor. I wanted to make love to Edward because we hadn't made love in 2weeks and I knew it would make him feel better. He sat on the bed and I sat next to him. Even though he pushed me I thought he didn't mean to. I placed my head on his shoulder and asked him what was wrong. Next thing I know he stands up and looks at me. He says its my fault why everything is going bad. Why he can't become the CEO of his job. I look at him and ask what is he talking about and he hits me. He doesn't just hit me he stands me up and slaps me in my face. I didn't mean to but I slapped him back and he got really angry and he threw me up against the wall. I hit my head on something hard and I felt something warm and liquid flow down my scalp, but I couldn't do anything I just went to sleep. I woke up the next morning lying in the bed with Marie sitting next to me. I told her what happened and she told me to tell the police but I couldn't. I stayed in bed all day and when Edward got home he had brought me some flowers and apologized and said it would never happen again. I kissed him and we made up. I knew he wouldn't do it again he told me he loved me and he promised me that he wouldn't and he never lies to me._

I couldn't believe it Edward's mother had been abused. I flipped through the book and read other things.

_June 24, 1902_

_Edward came home today from a business trip today and he was upset and he hit me, but not as bad as he did the night before he left I only had a cut on my thigh when he was finish. _

He never stopped and she was getting use to it. Like I did.

_August 19, 1902_

_I can't believe it. He promised me that he would stop but he never did. He said that he would never lie to me nor hurt me. I know he would never hit Mio Angelo but I wish he would stop hitting me. I have so many bruises now and I have to wear more makeup than I ever had before I always have to wear long sleeved dresses or someone is going to find out that he hits me. He told me that if anyone finds out that he is going to kill me._

There had been so many times I wish that he would stop.

_January 23, 1903_

_He hit me so bad that the doctors had to come to the house today. I lied to him and told him I fell down the stairs. He seemed to believe it but I could see in his eyes he knew that there was more to it than that. And there was Edward had pushed me down the stairs. The doctor said I would just need 8 stitches and that I would have to stay in the bed for 6days and not have in sexual contact with Edward. I was happy for that._

I had to go to the doctors to. And I was happy but my happiness was soon destroyed when I got back to his house. I skipped some months and went to April.

_April 3, 1903 _

_It's been a whole year since he had started hitting me. And he hasn't stopped hitting me ever since. I've thought about running away with Mio Angelo and Maria but he told me if I ever ran that he would find me and kill me right then and there. Since then I haven't thought about running away._

I stopped reading that book and grabbed another one.

_June 21, 1908_

_Mio Angelo turned 7 yesterday he was so happy when his father had given him a horse for his birthday. He rode it until sun down. But once he was asleep Edward punched me in the stomach and asked me why couldn't I appreciate him like Mio Angelo did I told him that I sis and he hit me again. I am so afraid of him now. I would have never thought that when I said I do I would have to go through all of this. That my husband was such a cruel man._

I flipped through the pages and they said the same things. How she couldn't believe he would do this. How he would apologize the next day and give her a extraordinary gift or take her out for dinner. I felt so bad for Edward's mom and in her last diary it was talking about how she was happy her husband had died of that disease and that she was happy god had finally answered her prayers and was taking her back to her father in dear heaven.

I looked at Edward and I noticed that he was looking at me.

"She died with a smile on her face. And she would call me _Mio Angelo_ because it was Italian for _my angel._ I would have never thought my father would do those things. But when Carlisle had change me I saw it in his thoughts and I couldn't believe it so I went in her room and saw these books and these pictures. I sobbed for days and I never wanted to leave my mother's dead body but I had to. And I visit her body every year now. I love her so much and I hate that she had to go through so much pain." He looked as though he was hurting. Just as she did. I was about to say something but he spoke.

"I hated that bastard I knew there was something wrong between him and my mother but I couldn't find out what it was, until I read those diaries. I hate that I'm named after that damn bastard and I have his genes because I am just like him. I damned just like he is. I bet you the bastard is burning in hell right now. And I am happy that he is-" he took a long pause. "I hated that I had his eyes. His eyes of pain."

"It isn't your fault Edward and your nothing like him." I wrapped my arm around his cold stone like shoulders.

"I am Bella more than you'll ever know." I didn't know what he was talking about he was nothing like his father. He would never hurt a woman like his father did.

"When I left Carlisle in the 1930's I met this girl. Her name was Arial. She was sweet just like you and fragile and loving. I fell in love with her instantly. It was my first time ever being in love. We were together during the day and at night I would kill every woman abusers, or rapist. I was a hero in my eyes. A superman, but one day she was asking me about my past and about my father. I didn't want to tell her and she got mad. I told her that she didn't want to know and if she did know she wouldn't love me anymore. She got really upset then. She started yelling at me and telling me that I knew everything about her but she knew nothing about me. I couldn't tell her the truth because I was afraid of hurting her. I kept silent while she was yelling at me. And she got even madder and she slapped me. That's when I felt something go off and I slapped her back and I had forgotten about my inhuman strength. She looked up at me and she had a huge hand mark redder than blood on her face. But I didn't think about it I just threw her up against the wall. I told her to never yell at me again nor talk to me like she knew who I was. That night I left her house and killed a lot of women. I drank until I was overly full and couldn't drink anymore. I killed 7 women that night and that same night Arial was killed in a car accident. The next day I ran into Carlisle and told him everything and I promised myself I would never do it again." I couldn't believe what I had heard. That's why he never wanted to fight with me and he always wanted to protect me.

He was afraid that he would hurt me like he did that woman that night and all those other women.

"Edward I am so sorry that you had to go through that but I love you and I know that you would never do that to me. I have so much faith in you. You're different now and you are and were nothing like your father." Did I just tell him I loved him?

"Do you really love a monster like me?" He looked so ashamed and defeated. He stood up and looked away from me. But I knew I could look past all his faults and still love him. I knew he wasn't that person anymore and that I did love him.

"Yes, I do love you just the way you are." I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you to." And he kissed me with more passion than he ever had before and I knew at that moment that he loved me.

* * *

**They finally love each other for real..**

**But will Ray get in the way of this love..**

**Will Charlie have something up his sleve...**

**Idk... But i do want some ice cream... will i ever get it..**

**Lets just wait and seee... shall we :)**


End file.
